Le clan Maudit ou l'histoire de Byakuya Kuchiki
by Black Vision
Summary: -"Okami-san, pourquoi mon frère est si froid?" Demanda Rukia à la vieille domestique. Retour sur le passé de Byakuya... Byakuya.K/Jûshiro.U Fic Terminée Fic Corrigée
1. Introduction

_Le clan Maudit ou l'histoire de Byakuya Kuchiki_

**Auteur : **Black Vision

**Beta-lectrice : **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient. Okami-san, Eiri-sama et Hanae-sama sont issus de mon imagination.

**Note : **Il s'agit d'une version recorrigée des sept premiers chapitres. Merci à COC !

* * *

**« Dites Okami-san, pourquoi mon frère est-il si froid ? »** Demanda Rukia.

**« Oh ma petite Rukia, cela est une bien longue histoire… »** Répondit la femme en souriant.

Okami-san était une vieille dame travaillant pour le clan Kuchiki depuis très longtemps. Elle avait connu la plupart des héritiers du clan depuis l'arrière grand père de Kuchiki Byakuya.

**« S'il vous plait, racontez-moi ! »** Supplia Rukia_. _

Ce fut ce moment que Renji et Ichigo choisirent pour rendre visite à Rukia. En effet, les deux hommes profitaient de l'absence du frère de Rukia pour venir voir la demoiselle, car en temps normal, ils n'étaient pas autorisés à entrer dans la demeure_. _

**« Raconter quoi ? »** Demanda Ichigo.

**« Vous êtes bien curieux jeunes gens,»** dit la femme en riant. **« Bien, installez-vous, j'arrive, » **ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant un lourd carton. Elle le posa sur la table et annonça :

**« Préparez-vous à entrer dans le passé de Kuchiki Byakuya… »**


	2. Chapitre 1: un garçon étonnant

_Le clan Maudit ou l'histoire de Byakuya Kuchiki_

**Auteur : **Black Vision

**Beta-lectrice : **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient. Okami-san, Eiri-sama et Hanae-sama sont issus de mon imagination.

**Note : **Merci à COC !

/!\ Les Flash back présents ne suivent pas toujours le récit de la vieille femme

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un garçon étonnant**

Les trois jeunes gens attendirent patiemment que la vieille femme commence son récit, qui nous replongea plusieurs années en arrière…

**« Byakuya-sama est né au milieu de l'hiver. Vous allez me dire que vous comprenez pourquoi vu son attitude… Cependant, pour que vous compreniez mieux, je me dois de partir du tout début de sa vie. Ce qui nous mène au 31 janvier… Byakuya était un adorable bébé. Cependant, ses parents n'étaient pas ravis d'avoir un deuxième enfant. En effet, Kuchiki Tsukasa, né cinq années humaines avant Byakuya, était destiné à devenir le chef du clan. »**

Voyant la mine ébahie des trois adolescents, elle fouilla dans son carton et en sortit un album. Elle sélectionna la bonne page et la montra aux jeunes.

**« Voici Tsukasa-sama. C'est la dernière image que nous avons de lui. »**

Ce que la vieille femme appelait « image » était en fait une représentation aussi fine qu'une peinture et aussi nette qu'une photographie. Rukia et Renji savaient que ce genre d'illustration était conçue par de l'énergie spirituelle. Il fallait être très doué pour faire cela et le prix d'une image était conséquent.

La photo représentait un homme qui paraissait avoir vingt ans. Il avait une stature droite et impérieuse. Un Kenseikaan emprisonnait ses cheveux couleur chocolat, nettement plus clairs que ceux de Byakuya. L'autre différence remarquable entre les deux frères était la couleur des yeux: ceux du capitaine de la sixième division étaient couleur métal, tandis que Tsukasa les avait d'un noir intense. D'ailleurs dans son regard, on pouvait voir tout le mépris de son rang. La ressemblance avec Byakuya était visible cependant l'aîné ne possédait pas la beauté de son cadet; son visage, selon Rukia, était vide et sans attrait particulier.

Okami-san tourna la page. Il s'agissait d'une photo de famille. La poussière sur l'album montrait qu'il n'avait pas été ouvert depuis longtemps. Quatre membres de la famille Kuchiki étaient représentés. Rukia reconnut le frère de Byakuya avec quelques années de moins, entouré d'un homme aux yeux sombres qui lui ressemblait et d'une femme dont le visage interpella les trois shinigami.

La ressemblance avec Byakuya était frappante, mis à part ses yeux très clairs. Le petit garçon assis à côté de Tsukasa était le seul de l'image à avoir l'air ailleurs.

Les observateurs de l'image comprirent vite que le petit garçon de cinq ans était en fait Byakuya, entouré de sa noble famille.

**« Oh bien sûr, cela n'a pas empêché qu'il soit bien traité, c'était tout de même un noble ! Mais sa naissance n'était pas de tout planifiée. Eiri-sama n'a jamais été très paternel et Hanae-sama n'a pas eu beaucoup son mot à dire dans l'éducation de ses garçons… Je pense que le regret de sa vie a été de ne pas avoir pu donner l'amour qu'elle voulait à ses enfants. Le but était d'en faire des hommes forts et l'amour était proscrit de tout cela… **

**J'ai toujours eu l'impression que Byakuya avait compris cela dès sa naissance car jamais il n'a réclamé de l'attention ou de l'amour de la part de ses parents. Mais je crois qu'Hanae-sama avait un faible pour Byakuya. J'ai toujours vu de l'amour dans ses yeux même si elle ne désirait pas avoir un autre enfant. C'était sans doute parce qu'elle sentait que comme elle, il était le second enfant d'une grande famille et ce statut faisait qu'il serait toujours laissé pour compte. Byakuya était un enfant étrange, cela ne plaisait pas du tout à son père… »**

Flash Back

_Un enfant était assis dehors. Il devait avoir environ six ans. Devant lui, une palette de peinture ainsi qu'une feuille étaient installées. Le regard se perdait de temps en temps vers les adultes qui discutaient et les enfants de nobles, dont son frère, qui jouaient avec des épées en bois, imitant les nombreux capitaines du Gotei treize présents. Byakuya lui, préférait rester à l'écart, peignant quelque chose de rose qui ressemblait à une fleur de cerisier. Okami-san s'approcha du petit garçon et lui dit :_

**« Byakuya-sama, vous devriez ranger cela. Votre père ne sera pas content si vous tâchez votre kimono.»**

**« Je fais attention, »**_ répondit le garçon d'une façon très calme. La dame soupira, elle allait être obligée de dire au petit garçon que c'était son père qui lui ordonnait d'arrêter cette activité. Non, il ne fallait pas le lui dire, cela blesserait encore plus l'enfant…_

_Ce fut dont à contrecœur qu'elle ramassa le dessin de Byakuya, ainsi que les divers instruments qui avaient servi, sous l'œil satisfait d'Eiri-sama. Byakuya regarda Okami-san intensément. La vieille dame à ce moment n'avait qu'une envie, redonner le dessin au petit. Mais elle savait que si elle ne le privait pas de cette activité, son père le ferait et avec lui, Byakuya n'était pas prêt de récupérer son œuvre. Sans se plaindre, Byakuya se leva et changea de banc pour regarder les autres garçons jouer._

_Le soir venu, Okami-sama rendit le dessin à un Byakuya rayonnant d'avoir pu le récupérer…_

Fin Flash Back

**« Malgré cela, Byakuya n'a jamais changé sa façon d'être, s'attirant les foudre de son père et les regards bienveillants de sa mère. D'ailleurs, je me souviens d'un événement particulièrement déterminant dans leur relation mère/fils… »**

Flash Back n°2

**« Tu es censé être un homme Byakuya, et au lieu de ça, j'ai un lâche, un couard, un poltron pour fils…Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton frère aîné. Que vais-je faire de toi Byakuya ? Incapable de chasser comme les autres nobles… » **

**« Je ne veux pas tuer des animaux pour m'amuser, »**_ répliqua Byakuya âgé alors de quinze ans. Son père lui lança un regard noir._

**« Deviens un homme Byakuya, »**_ ajouta son père._

**« Je ne veux pas être comme vous. »**

_Eiri, furieux donna un coup de poing à son fils au niveau du foie. Car dans les familles nobles, il fallait frapper au non visible… Imaginez un fils de noble au nez fracturé par son père ! Quel déshonneur ! _

_Surpris par la douleur, Byakuya s'effondra sur le sol, recroquevillé. Alors qu'il allait lui donner un autre coup pour « lui apprendre à être un homme », Hanae-sama s'interposa et posa une main sur le bras de son mari._

**« Je vous en prie, cessez cela, »** _dit-elle doucement._

_Eiri-sama regarda son épouse et sembla se calmer. Il sortit de la pièce, suivit des domestiques. Hanae-sama, elle, resta dans la pièce et quand tout le monde fut parti, elle s'agenouilla auprès de son fils, toujours recourbé. Sa tête était enfouie dans ses genoux, de sorte à ce qu'on ne voie pas ses larmes. Retrouvant des instincts de mère qu'elle n'avait jamais pu affirmer, Hanae-sama caressa doucement les cheveux de son fils qui, surpris, releva la tête. Il effaça alors tout signe de pleurs et se redressa. Sa mère lui posa une main sur le visage._

**« Reste comme tu es Byakuya, »**_ dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire tendre. Ce fut la première fois qu'il vit sa mère lui sourire. Conquis, il lui adressa à son tour un sourire bienveillant. _


	3. Chapitre 2: le Prêtre des morts

_Le clan Maudit ou l'histoire de Byakuya Kuchiki_

**Auteur : **Black Vision

**Beta-lectrice : **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient. Okami-san, Eiri-sama et Hanae-sama sont issus de mon imagination.

/!\ Les Flash back présents ne suivent pas toujours le récit de la vieille femme

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le prêtre des morts**

**« Alors vous voulez dire que c'est son éducation qui a fait de mon capitaine un homme si dur ? » **Demanda Renji à la fois déçu et sceptique. La vieille dame regarda le jeune homme tristement.

**« L'éducation d'un noble est difficile, bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Byakuya-sama n'était pas destiné à devenir l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui… La famille Kuchiki a pour tradition que le deuxième enfant devienne Prêtre des morts… »** Répondit la vieille femme.

**« Prêtre des Morts ? »** Demanda Ichigo ignorant totalement cette fonction à la Soul Society.

**« Oui, c'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas d'ici… Les Prêtres de la mort sont un peu comme les shinigamis, ils possèdent un Zanpakûto et ont déjà combattu à leurs côtés lors des grandes batailles. Mais leur fonction première est de guider les âmes, de les aider à expier leurs fautes parfois. Les habitants de la Soul Society n'ont pas de religion au sens propre du terme, cependant la disparition de l'âme est plus rassurante quand elle est encadrée par un prêtre… »** Expliqua la vieille.

Ichigo remarqua alors que le monde des âmes n'était pas si différent que celui des vivants. La mort y était vécue avec angoisse, et il était plus rassurant de croire…

**« Byakuya-sama a suivi son éducation sans rien dire, sans protester contre cet apprentissage réputé comme très stricte. Grand nombre de jeunes gens ont renoncé un mois après être entrés dans ce monastère. La vie de prêtre après cela est pleine de restrictions: pas de mariage, une vie sociale minime… Mais en bon Kuchiki, il devait se satisfaire de cela. Et puis, cela faisait une bonne excuse pour Eiri-sama d'éloigner son fils qui n'entrait pas dans les critères du bon fils de noble famille. Mais ce qui était le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il avait l'autorisation de revenir chez lui quelques fois. Beaucoup de membres du clan se demandaient pourquoi, mais moi je me doutais que Hanae-sama savait convaincre son mari. Après tout, il l'aimait sincèrement. »**

Rukia regarda la vieille dame avec étonnement. Alors c'était vraiment possible d'aimer chez les nobles ? Son frère n'avait pas été la seule exception dans sa relation avec Hisana ?

**« Les parents d'Eiri-sama ont beaucoup œuvré pour trouver une épouse convenable à leur fils unique. Ils avaient organisé des bals, des festivités… Parmi les invités se trouvait le clan Hitochi, assez noble mais discret. Hanae-sama était la fille cadette de ce clan et Eiri-sama en tomba amoureux. Et ce fut réciproque. Ce genre d'histoire est belle mais rare. C'est mal vu l'amour dans une famille noble.** **Pour en revenir à Byakuya, ce fut en rentrant un jour chez lui alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû qu'il comprit ce qu'était la véritable souffrance, »**dit-elle en ayant presque les larmes aux yeux à sa dernière phrase. Les trois jeunes attendirent patiemment et sans insister la suite de l'histoire que voici…

Flash Back

_Byakuya avait revêtu l'uniforme traditionnel des apprentis prêtres. La couleur était unie : bleu nuit. Son vêtement était riche, même plus riche que celui de la plupart des prêtres de fonction et cela mettait un peu le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Mais c'était le seul signe distinctif de son appartenance à une riche famille, car il était traité comme n'importe quel apprenti, y compris ceux venant du Rukongai. Cela le gênait au début. A dix-sept ans, Byakuya était orgueilleux et estimait être au dessus des autres. Mais au fil des mois, il avait appris les vraies valeurs, découvrant qu'il n'était pas meilleur homme qu'un pauvre. _

_C'est sûrement cela qui le poussa à refuser les privilèges dont il bénéficiait au monastère malgré le mélange des origines sociales. Il se sentait heureux de vivre comme n'importe quel homme, d'être bien considéré pour la qualité de ses actes et non pour son sang. Il appréciait cet endroit malgré les restrictions assez importantes. Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était l'apprentissage du Zanpakûto. Il était l'un des seuls étudiants à avoir atteint le Shikai, en invoquant Senbonzakura. Le prêtre supérieur constata avec amusement que cela correspondait bien à la personnalité de Byakuya : d'une beauté fascinante et fragile d'apparence, mais pouvant cacher une force et une dangerosité sans limite. Il maîtrisait bien son énergie spirituelle, d'ailleurs le maître Akira lui avait suggéré que sa place serait plus utile auprès des shinigamis qu'ici… _

_Oui mais voilà, les actions du jeune homme ne devaient pas être plus valorisantes que celles de son aîné, qui ne faisait pas grand-chose d'ailleurs à part suivre son père. Byakuya était ravi de ne pas être l'aîné. Tant de charges sur les épaules auraient été insupportables ! Aujourd'hui c'était avec toute son insouciance que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers sa demeure, légèrement fier de pouvoir porter son Zanpakûto. Il avait monté d'un niveau dans son apprentissage et le dernier lui permettrait d'atteindre le rang de prêtre. Cependant malgré cette fierté, il redoutait ce moment où il devrait renoncer à tout, à l'amusement, aux plaisirs de l'amour… Byakuya n'était pas porté là-dessus, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, mais il redoutait que ça arrive. _

_Songeur, il n'avait pas vu cet homme aux longs cheveux blancs et au manteau de capitaine arriver face à lui. Byakuya le bouscula et le fit chuter. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui s'était passé, mais quand il entendit une légère plainte, il baissa les yeux vers le capitaine de la treizième division. Ne sachant pas s'il devait s'incliner ou l'aider, Byakuya resta un moment sans réagir, à observer le shinigami. Il le trouvait jeune pour un capitaine et son allure le fascinait totalement. Il vit alors une main se tendre vers lui. Instinctivement, Byakuya l'aida à se relever en balbutiant un vague _« désolé »_ rougissant. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, Byakuya était d'un naturel très timide et il avait perdu l'habitude de voir des inconnus, ce qui avait renforcé ce trait de caractère. Le capitaine Ukitake remarqua avec admiration la façon dont le jeune homme prit le dessus sur sa gêne_. « Un fils de grande famille, »_ pensa-t-il immédiatement. _

« Il n'y a pas de mal, » _dit le shinigami en souriant. Byakuya s'inclina respectueusement, sans en faire trop, avant de reprendre sa route._

_

* * *

  
_

_Le soir venu, la demeure était calme. Byakuya avait l'habitude du silence et s'y plaisait beaucoup. Cependant, le sommeil tardait à venir le prendre. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il se sentait anxieux. Il se décida alors à sortir prendre l'air dans le jardin. _

_Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et regarda autour de lui afin de voir si aucun domestique n'était dans les parages. Tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut une ombre dans les ténèbres. Il avait vaguement appris à distinguer les énergies spirituelles mais celle-ci, assez puissante, il ne la connaissait absolument pas ! Il ne sut pas s'il devait entrer dans sa chambre et y rester ou aller à la rencontre de l'inconnu. Mais le cri perçant poussé dans une autre pièce lui fit prendre sa décision. Il prit son Zanpakûto et sortit de sa chambre, ne se doutant pas que de l'autre côté de la demeure, son frère venait d'être froidement assassiné… _

_La maison était en grande agitation. C'était certain, des intrus étaient là. Leur nombre était incertain mais laissait présager une demi-douzaine au minimum. Byakuya ignorait de qui il s'agissait, mais les membres du clan jugèrent qu'il était bon de fuir. Un nouveau cri se fit entendre, Byakuya se dirigea immédiatement vers les lieux, bien décidé à savoir ce qui se passait. Quand il entra dans la chambre de son frère, il devina que sa mère venait de découvrir le cadavre de son fils aîné. Byakuya s'approcha vivement d'elle et la prit par le bras. _

« On ne doit pas rester là, mère, » _dit Byakuya douloureusement. Hanae-sama sanglotait en regrettant le fait que son mari soit en réunion à l'autre bout du Seiretei. Un bruit de lame se fit entendre. Byakuya lâcha le bras de sa mère pour saisir sa propre arme. Ils étaient masqués, ces lâches ne montraient même pas leur visage. Éprouvant de la rage il décida de ne pas mourir sans se battre. Il se retourna vers sa mère et lui cria :_

« Protégez-vous avec la couverture. Vite. »

_Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Byakuya demandait cela, mais voyant son air déterminé, elle s'exécuta. Naïvement, elle recouvrit aussi le corps de son fils aîné. Byakuya savait exactement ce qu'il voulait faire. Il libéra son zanpakûto, ce qui enveloppa la pièce de milliers de lames. Son Shikai n'était pas fait pour les espaces restreints, ainsi il savait-il qu'il allait forcement se blesser car il n'était pas tout à fait expérimenté. Du sang commençait déjà à couler le long de ses bras mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, il visait ses ennemis. Mais ces derniers étaient très rapides, ils avaient l'expérience. Il toucha l'un des trois assaillants qui s'écroula au sol dans une giclée de sang. _

_Alerté par un cri, Byakuya se retourna. L'un des hommes avait saisi Hanae-sama par les cheveux, la forçant à avoir la tête droite._

« Arrête ça gamin ou je la tue. » _Le chantage était sans appel. Les lames tombèrent doucement au sol._

« Alors comme ça, il y a un deuxième fils Kuchiki… On a été mal renseigné… » _Admit l'homme. «_ Tue-le, »_ ordonna-t-il à un homme qui était à présent derrière Byakuya. Ce dernier se retourna juste à temps pour éviter le coup fatal. La mère de Byakuya se débattit, ne pouvant se résoudre à perdre un autre fils. Ce geste de protection fut le dernier. L'homme lui enfonça son sabre dans l'abdomen. Hanae-sama s'éteignit en silence, priant dans ses derniers instants pour la vie de son fils. _

« Non… » _Murmura Byakuya abasourdi. Mais sa tristesse se changea en colère quand il se tourna vers l'assassin._

« Tu as fait une terrible erreur… Maintenant, je n'ai rien à perdre… » _Dit-il alors que Senbonzakura se remettait à l'action. Son action devint beaucoup plus précise, guidée par sa fureur et sa douleur. Un second homme tomba et Byakuya reçut une large entaille au bras sans sentir la douleur infligée par son adversaire. _

_Des bruits de combats se firent entendre dans le couloir. Byakuya était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de shinigamis. L'homme en face de lui essaya de profiter de sa réflexion pour l'attaquer. Le jeune homme ne parvint pas à éviter la lame qui s'enfonça dans son ventre alors qu'un autre homme entrait dans la pièce, un «double sabre » à la main. L'assaillant s'enfuit à la vue du shinigami et Byakuya ne put que distinguer les longs cheveux blancs presque familiers de l'homme avant de s'effondrer. Ukitake eut juste le temps de recueillir le corps inerte dans ses bras …_


	4. Chapitre 3: l'odeur exquise

_Le clan Maudit ou l'histoire de Byakuya Kuchiki_

**Auteur : **Black Vision

**Beta-lectrice : **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient. Okami-san, Eiri-sama et Hanae-sama sont issus de mon imagination.

/!\ Les Flash back présents ne suivent pas toujours le récit de la vieille femme

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'odeur exquise**

Suite du Flash Back

_Pensées de Byakuya : « Blanc… Où suis-je ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être sur une barque en pleine tempête ? Encore du blanc et une odeur si agréable… Je sens la douceur et les fleurs. Je me sens si bien… Aie, j'ai mal… La mémoire me revient… Ne pas pleurer, ne surtout pas pleurer. Je suis un noble… Ne pas pleurer. _

_Ça y est, je crois que je pleure, ou alors c'est la pluie qui vient inonder mes joues et mon corps tout entier. Je sens un tissu, avec cette exquise odeur imprégnée dessus. La vision du blanc s'est atténuée pour laisser place à du noir. J'ai l'impression qu'on me serre plus fort à chaque pas. Des pas ? Oui ! C'est ça ! Cette impression de naviguer est en fait une marche ! Suis-je en train d'avancer ou de reculer ? C'est drôle, je ne sens pourtant pas mes jambes. J'ai beau les remuer légèrement, je n'arrive pas à me dégager de cette étrange étreinte… Je m'entends gémir face à la douleur qui pénètre mon corps. Le mouvement s'arrête. Pourquoi ? Non ça reprend. Tant mieux, je me sens si bien malgré la souffrance. Quelque chose caresse mes doigts. Je l'attrape. C'est si doux et j'y retrouve l'odeur sublime. Sans m'en rendre compte je caresse cette mèche de cheveux couleur neige. Cheveux ? Suis-je si près d'une personne que j'arrive à lui toucher les cheveux ? Je m'affole, la douleur revient ainsi que mes esprits. Mais une voix me calme et me berce. Pourquoi le sommeil veut-il soudainement de moi ? Je lutte, je lutte. Qui est cette personne ? Je veux savoir, je veux sav… »_

_Une voix tira Byakuya de son sommeil léthargique. _

_«_ Il a beaucoup de fièvre, mais ses jours ne sont pas comptés. Le plus dur sera le choc psychologique. »

_La voix du Capitaine Unohana était tellement douce ! Comme celle de sa mère. Cette pensée fut douloureuse. La réalité… Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, ébloui par la lumière forte du soleil. Soleil ? Ils n'étaient plus en hiver ? Les fleurs de cerisiers écloses confirmèrent qu'il était resté longtemps dans son sommeil._

« Bien. Je vais le ramener à notre demeure, » _fit une autre voix._

_Père. Byakuya reconnut la voix de son père, toujours froide et dure. Sa voix sans émotion faisait mal._

« Non Kuchiki-sama. Je ne peux pas vous laisser l'emmener. Il est bien trop faible et il a encore besoin de soins. »_ Unohana était catégorique, Byakuya lui en fut reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il voulait simplement fermer les yeux et…rêver ? Non. Mourir peut-être._

_

* * *

_« Vous savez Capitaine Ukitake, ce n'est pas prudent de vous entraîner comme vous le faîtes ! Votre santé est encore trop fragile. » _Le capitaine Unohana réprimanda gentiment l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui souriait timidement._

« Capitaine Unohana! Le patient Kuchiki n'est plus dans sa chambre ! » _Lança un shinigami affolé. La jeune femme se leva immédiatement de sa chaise, suivie d'Ukitake. Les deux Capitaines marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de Byakuya. Unohana prit la parole :_

« Je ne sens pas son énergie spirituelle… Cela m'inquiète. »

_L'homme aux cheveux blancs se mit à sourire en se souvenant de sa rencontre avec Byakuya._

« Il a été formé par les Prêtres des Morts. Il sait simplement la cacher, » _affirma-t-il._

_Ukitake se souvenait parfaitement de l'uniforme que portait Byakuya car il était peu commun dans le Seireitei._

« Nous devrions nous séparer pour le chercher, » _suggéra Ukitake sous le regard légèrement accusateur d'Unohana._

« Vous devriez vous reposer, »_ dit-elle de façon catégorique. _

_Ce fut avec une légère moue que le capitaine se sépara de la femme. Non, il n'allait pas rentrer se reposer. L'état du jeune homme le préoccupait. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ces conflits entre clans qui menaient à la tuerie. Il était issu de la petite noblesse et savait bien que les rivalités étaient importantes… Ukitake soupira, songeant qu'en tant que capitaine fraîchement arrivé, il en faisait sûrement trop mais il était bien déterminé à savoir qui avait fait cela, c'est-à-dire qui avait commandité l'assassinat. Il voulait savoir pour le jeune homme aux joues rougissantes qui l'avait bousculé quelques mois plus tôt. _

_Se souvenant du shikai de Byakuya, Jûshiro se dirigea vers le parc le plus fleuri du Seireitei. Il ne s'était pas trompé, il y trouva Byakuya assis au pied d'un cerisier. Ce qui frappa le shinigami, c'était l'air paisible du jeune homme. Il donnait l'impression de se sentir bien, malgré son regard mélancolique. _

_Ukitake s'approcha doucement de Byakuya. Ce dernier se leva brusquement, un peu effrayé à l'idée d'avoir été trouvé. Allait-il le ramener de force à la quatrième division ? Jûshiro tâcha d'avoir un sourire rassurant, mais Byakuya tourna les talons, prêt à partir. Cependant, il fut retenu par un vertige qui le força à s'appuyer sur le tronc d'un arbre. Il savait bien que c'était trop tôt. Il n'aurait pas dû quitter sa chambre si rapidement. Il sentit des mains le soutenir par les épaules et le forcer à s'asseoir. Byakuya se laissa faire docilement. L'homme ne lui était pas inconnu, et il resta un instant fasciné par Ukitake. Ce dernier eut un petit rire nerveux provoqué par la façon dont Byakuya le détaillait. S'apercevant de ce qu'il faisait et de l'état dans lequel cela mettait l'autre homme, Byakuya baissa la tête, concentrant son attention sur les pétales étalées sur le sol._

_Ce fut au tour de Jûshiro de détailler Byakuya. Ses blessures n'étaient pas encore totalement guéries, on pouvait encore apercevoir des bandages sur ses bras, et le shinigami se doutait bien que cela devait être pareil pour son ventre. Le jeune homme avait eu de la chance que la lame ne touche pas ses organes vitaux. _

_Ukitake savait par le Capitaine Unohana que Byakuya refusait de parler depuis son réveil. Cela avait d'ailleurs agacé le père du jeune homme. Plus d'un mois était passé et Byakuya ne disait toujours rien. Cependant, Ukitake se risqua à lui parler._

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

_Bien sûr, Byakuya resta dans un profond silence mais contrairement aux autres fois, il avait daigné accorder un regard au shinigami. Ukitake songea alors à sa bêtise : comment poser une question pareil après ce qu'il avait vécu ? Il se rapprocha un peu du noble et posa sa main sur son épaule, son bras barrant le dos de Byakuya. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul, ainsi qu'un regard méfiant. Mais le sourire du shinigami suffit à le calmer. Pourquoi lui était-il familier ? Et cette odeur ? Il avait l'étrange sensation de déjà vu. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir de quand il avait senti cette odeur particulière pour la dernière fois. _

_Ukitake contempla sans rien dire le trouble de Byakuya et finit par ramener une mèche de cheveux derrière sa propre oreille. Byakuya ne perdit pas d'une miette le mouvement, perdu entre l'impression de connaître et d'ignorer. Instinctivement, il dirigea sa main vers la mèche fraîchement replacée et du bout des doigts, il la caressa. Il avait déjà senti cette texture sous ses doigts. Ukitake, perplexe, se laissa faire, ne voulant pas troubler l'étonnante beauté qu'avaient pris les traits de Byakuya. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de douceur et d'étonnement sur le visage d'un noble. Byakuya se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Ukitake, la main de ce dernier descendant dans le bas du dos du jeune homme._

« Vous… » _Murmura Byakuya. Ukitake le regarda sans comprendre._

_« _C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé ?_ » Demanda finalement Byakuya d'une voix hésitante._

_« _Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose… » _Répondit Ukitake avec regret._

_Byakuya parut déçu par la réponse. Ce n'était donc pas lui l'exquise odeur ? Il retourna dans son silence. _

« Le capitaine Unohana s'inquiète, tu ferais mieux de rentrer, » _suggéra Ukitake. _

_Byakuya se leva silencieusement et se dirigea vers les locaux de la quatrième division sans même accorder un regard à Ukitake…_


	5. Chapitre 4: Coeur et bonheur

_Le clan Maudit ou l'histoire de Byakuya Kuchiki_

**Auteur : **Black Vision

**Beta-lectrice : **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient. Okami-san, Eiri-sama et Hanae-sama sont issus de mon imagination.

/!\ Les Flash back présents ne suivent pas toujours le récit de la vieille femme

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Cœur et Bonheur**

**« Donc c'est le Capitaine Ukitake qui a aidé Nii-sama ? »** Demanda Rukia. La vieille dame sourit.

**« Ukitake-sama a beaucoup œuvré pour savoir qui était responsable de tout ça, »** répondit-elle.

**« Et il a trouvé ? »** Demanda Ichigo. La vieille acquiesça tristement.

**« Le frère cadet d'Eiri-sama. Il voulait devenir l'héritier des Kuchiki, il a donc commandité ces assassinats… »** Répondit-elle sous les regards horrifiés des trois adolescents.

**« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »** demanda Renji.

**« Ensuite, Byakuya-sama a quitté le monastère des Prêtres des morts. En effet, en tant qu'héritier du clan, il devait forcement être en mesure de donner un fils. C'est après qu'il est devenu shinigami. Apparemment, le Gotei treize a demandé son affectation, jugeant son énergie spirituelle et sa maîtrise du Zanpakuto presque parfaites sauf qu'il ne parvenait pas au Bankai à l'époque. Il a été affecté à la treizième division, ce qui me fait croire que c'est le Capitaine Ukitake qui a fait cette demande. Je crois qu'il s'est beaucoup attaché à Byakuya-sama, il venait le voir tous les jours pendant sa convalescence. En tout cas, le jeune maître a vite progressé en tant que shinigami. Il surpassait déjà la plupart des vice-capitaines à son arrivée dans la division. Cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde qu'il ne passe pas par l'académie pour devenir shinigami. D'ailleurs, le jeune Shiba Kaien, lui, était encore à l'académie à cette époque, c'était un gentil garçon… Mais pour en revenir au sujet, je pense que Ukitake-sama est la personne qui connaît le mieux votre frère, Rukia. Je crois qu'il ne se confiait qu'à lui seul… »**

_Flash Back_

_Le Zanpakuto de Byakuya fendait l'air en sifflant, tandis que le propriétaire tournoyait sur lui-même pour parer les coups portés._

« Tu t'es beaucoup amélioré Kuchiki-kun, » _félicita Ukitake en lui_ _parlant comme s'il était encore_ _un enfant. _« Mais tu es encore trop lent pour moi, » _se moqua-t-il gentiment. _

_Byakuya lui lança un regard glacial. A vingt et un ans, il était sûrement le plus antipathique des shinigamis, tout du moins en apparence. Il faisait preuve en ce sens d'une volonté de fer dans le but de faire ravaler ses moqueries à son capitaine. D'autre part, Byakuya commençait tout juste à apprendre la vitesse avec Yoruichi, en parallèle avec son éducation d'héritier. _

_Ukitake n'avait jamais revu ce visage doux qu'il avait tant apprécié. Le père de Byakuya avait donc réussi à changer son fils… Le capitaine para un autre coup avec facilité. _

« Tu es trop prévisible. Et je crois que ce n'est pas que dans les duels, » _constata Ukitake, s'attirant un nouveau regard noir. « _Surprends-moi… _»_

« Dans ce cas, montrez moi comment on fait, » _répliqua le jeune homme légèrement agacé._

« Il y a des choses qu'il faut apprendre seul, » _dit-il d'un ton sérieux cette fois ci. _« Tu veux que je te dise quel est ton problème ? Tu ne te bats pas, tu ne fais que donner des coups. Alors bats-toi. Ah j'ai compris, il faut que je te provoque peut-être… Qu'est-ce que ça peut être gamin… » _Dit-il._

_Byakuya regarda son capitaine. Il était énervé mais il se maîtrisait. Il donna un nouveau coup mais Ukitake fut plus rapide que lui et l'évita facilement. _

« Tu es donc à ce point comme ton père pour ne pas réussir à sortir une seule émotion ? » _demanda Ukitake. Il savait qu'il avait touché la corde sensible et c'était d'ailleurs ça le but. L'entraînement n'était qu'une excuse. Byakuya dévisagea Ukitake. _« C'est donc ça… Il n'y a donc rien à faire malheureusement… » _Se lamenta-t-il._

« Je ne suis pas comme mon père… » _Murmura Byakuya._

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? Je n'ai rien entendu, » _insista Ukitake. Il savait très bien que pour faire parler Byakuya, il fallait mentir, faire croire qu'on avait une image de lui semblable à son père. Certes sa méthode était cruelle, mais il n'en voyait pas d'autre pour aider le jeune homme qui c'était peu à peu_ _refermé_ _sur lui-même._

« Je ne suis pas comme mon père !! » _Hurla Byakuya. Pendant un instant, il sembla ne plus maîtriser son énergie spirituelle. Une vitre explosa, heureusement elle était loin d'eux. Voyant cela, Byakuya paniqua un peu et reprit le dessus. Légèrement tremblant, il se sentait incapable de faire un mouvement. Ukitake posa délicatement_ _son Zanpakuto au_ _sol pour se diriger ensuite_ _vers Byakuya. Lui aussi lâcha son arme, mais pas de la même façon. Le sabre_ _glissa de sa main pour atterrir lamentablement au sol. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient étonnamment vides, privés de toutes émotions. Ce fut seulement quand Ukitake fut en face de lui que Byakuya reprit ses esprits, et quand son supérieur posa ses mains sur ses épaules, il_ _se dégagea violemment._

« Ne me touchez pas, » _ordonna-t-il tandis qu'il ramassait_ _son Zanpakuto. Il s'apprêtait_ _à quitter la pièce, mais Ukitake l'interpella de nouveau. _

« C'est facile de fuir la vérité Kuchiki-kun. Mais regarde toi, tu deviens exactement comme l'homme que tu détestes le plus au monde. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Ne m'avais-tu pas demandé il y a quelques années de te prévenir si tu devenais comme lui ? Ça fait des mois que j'essaie d'aborder le sujet et toi, tu te défiles. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner maintenant, » _répliqua le shinigami d'un ton ferme. _

_Byakuya se retourna, masquant son visage avec une expression sans émotions._

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est facile ? Finalement, mon père a bien raison. Les sentiments ne servent à rien d'autre que faire souffrir ou pleurer. Pourtant **nous ne devons jamais verser de larmes. Les larmes ne sont rien d'autre que la défaite du corps contre le cœur. Elles constituent la preuve que garder un cœur ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à s'affaiblir. **Je ne serai plus jamais faible. Alors si être comme mon père signifie renoncer à mes sentiments, je serai ravi de lui ressembler, » _dit Byakuya d'un ton calme qui surprit Ukitake._

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Pourtant, tu t'es contredit. N'est-ce pas un sentiment que tu as éprouvé quand je t'ai parlé de ton père ? Si, s'en était un. Pas le plus noble par contre et la colère est tout ce qui te restera si tu continues comme ça. Es-tu heureux ? Ou est-ce encore quelque chose que tu vas te refuser toute ta vie ? » _Répondit Ukitake._

« Le bonheur n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Et qui aurait envie de posséder quelque chose de si provisoire ? » _Dit Byakuya d'une voix sombre._

« Il n'y a que les personnes qui n'ont jamais été heureuses qui peuvent dire ça. Goûte au bonheur et tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. »

« Je ne souhaite pas être dépendant de ça. »

« Alors que souhaites-tu ? »

_Jûshiro regarda Byakuya dans les yeux, mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas. La question de son supérieur le laissait sans réponse. Que voulait-il ? Pour quoi vivait-il ? Au fond de lui, il avait la réponse à cette question. Mais l'admettre était trop douloureux. Ukitake répéta sa phrase, il attendait sa réponse. _

« Je ne sais pas tellement. Je souhaite ce que personne ne peut m'offrir. J'ai beau être riche et noble, ce que je veux ne s'achète pas. Ce que je veux n'a pas de couleur, seulement une odeur. Une odeur que moi seul peux sentir, » _dit Byakuya sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il pensait tout haut. Ukitake s'approcha doucement de Byakuya, qui était d'un coup très songeur, et le prit dans ses bras. Byakuya se débattit pendant un moment, mais voyant que c'était perdu d'avance, il se laissa bercer par cette étreinte._

« Qu'essayez-vous de faire ? »_Demanda-t-il un peu perdu._

« Je tente d'ouvrir ton cœur Kuchiki-kun. »

_A ces paroles, le jeune homme se raidit et tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager. Ukitake le maintint près de lui et passa ses mains dans les cheveux du noble. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, respirant l'odeur de son capitaine. Il eut le souffle coupé en reconnaissant cette odeur exquise qui l'avait bercé dans sa convalescence. Ce fut au tour de Byakuya de serrer ses bras autour d'Ukitake. Ce dernier sentit alors monter un doux sourire sur ses lèvres et il ferma ses yeux. Il aurait voulu ne plus le lâcher. Conscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Ukitake rompit ce moment, tandis que Byakuya, un peu honteux, avait les joues légèrement rosées. Ukitake sourit doucement._

« Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, » _dit-il d'un ton joyeux._

_Byakuya le dévisagea de nouveau. Ses yeux piquaient. Étaient-ce des larmes qui coulaient ? Lui qui n'en avait pas versé une seule depuis les funérailles de sa mère et de son frère ne connaissait plus cette sensation. Il s'éloigna de son capitaine et répliqua :_

« Ne refaites plus cela. »

_Ukitake regarda son subordonné partir et soupira. Cela n'allait pas être facile de rendre heureux Byakuya, mais il avait pourtant promis à Yoruichi qu'il ferait tout pour… Ukitake n'avait jamais failli à ses promesses._

_

* * *

  
_

**Note : La citation en gras est tirée du 7ème** **tome de Bleach.**


	6. Chapitre 5: Une frayeur inavouée

_Le clan Maudit ou l'histoire de Byakuya Kuchiki_

**Auteur : **Black Vision

**Beta-lectrice : **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient. Okami-san, Eiri-sama et Hanae-sama sont issus de mon imagination.

/!\ Les Flash back présents ne suivent pas toujours le récit de la vieille femme

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une frayeur inavouée**

**« Alors le Capitaine Ukitake et mon frère étaient des amis ? »** Rukia était surprise par cela car elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu son frère, ni même son capitaine, être amical l'un envers l'autre. Bien sûr, Ukitake était gentil avec tout le monde, mais on savait que son véritable ami était le capitaine Kyoraku.

**« Je n'en sais pas plus jeune fille. Je sais seulement que votre frère passait beaucoup de temps à sa division et qu'il paraissait bien s'y sentir. Même si je suis convaincue de mes suppositions, il y a toujours un risque pour qu'elles ne soient pas vraies… Avaient-ils une relation amicale ou seulement un rapport capitaine/ shinigami ? Je pencherai sur la première, mais je ne peux être sûre, vous savez comme moi que votre frère est mystérieux. »**

_Flash Back_

_Byakuya n'avait pas d'ami. Cela avait toujours été ainsi mais il s'en moquait. Ainsi, il n'aurait jamais pu admettre qu'il s'était attaché d'une façon ou d'une autre à son capitaine. Cependant, il reconnaissait qu'Ukitake l'avait beaucoup aidé. Sans son appui, il n'aurait sûrement jamais été shinigami. _

_Byakuya marchait à présent dans les couloirs de la division. Fait étonnant, car il était tard. Mais cette présence s'expliquait par le fait que le jeune homme entamait son soir de garde. Luttant contre le sommeil, il décida d'aller dans une salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir, histoire de rester éveillé. Il avait attaché ses cheveux négligemment car le vent soufflait fort dehors et sa visibilité, à cause de ses mèches, était réduite. Byakuya se dirigeait à présent d'un pas décidé vers l'extérieur, mais un bruit le stoppa net. C'était comme un râle, une plainte même. Byakuya se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre du capitaine et tendit l'oreille. Le bruit ressemblait maintenant à un gémissement, suivit par une forte quinte de toux._

_Byakuya frappa doucement à la porte. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse tandis que le bruit continuait, inquiétant le jeune homme. Il se décida à faire lentement coulisser la porte, juste assez pour regarder à l'intérieur. Les lumières étaient éteintes, seule la lune éclairait la pièce. Une nouvelle quinte de toux encouragea Byakuya à s'approcher du futon de son capitaine. Byakuya était persuadé qu'il dormait car il ne maîtrisait pas sa forte énergie spirituelle._

« Capitaine ? Vous allez bien ? » _Demanda Byakuya qui s'attendait à ce qu'il se réveille et lui dise que tout allait bien, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Après Byakuya aurait honte de s'être inquiété et il repartirait faire sa nuit de garde. Il ponctua ses paroles d'une légère bousculade de son capitaine avec sa main. Il sentit alors un liquide poisseux sur sa peau. Intrigué, il porta sa main humide près de son visage. Une forte odeur de fer indiqua au jeune homme que ses mains étaient désormais couvertes de sang. Il alluma en vitesse une lumière. _

_Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui_ _le fit frissonner de frayeur. Son capitaine était étendu sur son lit, la bouche et le haut du corps couverts de sang. Une nouvelle quinte de toux, plus brutale entraîna des convulsions. Guidé uniquement par la panique, les réflexes et_ _l'instinct, Byakuya se plaça derrière son capitaine, sa poitrine collée à son dos. Il le maintint droit tout en essayant de le réveiller, mais il n'eut_ _qu'un léger gémissement en réponse. Le jeune vice-capitaine fut saisi d'un_ _mauvais pressentiment. Il ne le sentait plus respirer_ _mais les convulsions étaient de plus en plus fortes. _

_Se souvenant de ce qu'il avait appris au monastère, Byakuya plaça une main sur la poitrine d'Ukitake, entrouvrant son haori. La tête de celui-ci_ _se posa sur l'épaule de Byakuya par la volonté de ce dernier. Ainsi, il gardait l'équilibre et ne le gênerait pas dans sa manœuvre. Le tout_ _se passa très vite. En usant d'un sort, Byakuya força son capitaine à tousser, afin d'évacuer le sang qui l'étouffait. Un flot liquide se déversa sur le cou et la poitrine de Byakuya. Soulagé que cela ait fonctionné, il bascula son capitaine en arrière pour le rallonger. Il le positionna ensuite_ _de profil afin qu'il ne s'étouffe pas de nouveau. Il lui_ _fallait de l'aide, après tout il n'était pas médecin. Cherchant quoi faire, il ne sentit pas tout de suite la main qui s'était posée_ _sur la sienne._

« Ku…chiki-kun »

« Capitaine, je vais appeler de l'aide… »_ Dit Byakuya qui semblait_ _très serein en apparence. Ukitake eut un léger sourire._

« Ne t'en fait pas, c'est tout à fait courant. Ce n'est pas tellement grave, » _dit le shinigami d'un ton rassurant. Mais Byakuya ne voulait pas en rester là. Il se leva, et se décida à aller chercher le capitaine Unohana, dont la division était juste à côté de la sienne. Il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'il était couvert de sang et les shinigamis de la quatrième division pensèrent d'abord que c'était lui qui était blessé. Une fois qu'ils furent prévenus, Byakuya retourna immédiatement auprès de son capitaine, usant du shunpo pour être plus_ _rapide. Quand il arriva, Ukitake, tâchant de garder son sourire rassurant,_ _prit la parole :_

« Ce n'était pas la peine ce n'est pas… »

_Byakuya le coupa. Il n'avait plus la patience de rester sans rien dire, surtout que son inquiétude était mise à rude épreuve._

« Écoutez capitaine, j'ai fait ce qui me semblait le mieux pour vous. Vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est normal de cracher du sang en pleine nuit et que ce qui vient d'arriver est courant et peu grave ! » _Byakuya s'approcha de l'homme et colla sa main à son front._ « Vous avez même de la fièvre. Alors, vous pouvez toujours me dire que ce n'est pas grave ? »

« Effectivement, ce n'est pas très grave, » _dit le capitaine Unohana qui venait juste d'arriver. Byakuya se retourna et la regarda étonné. _« Mais vous avez bien fait de m'appeler. Capitaine Ukitake, combien de fois vous ai-je déjà dit de ne pas vous surmener ? Heureusement que votre vice capitaine a eu de bons réflexes. Vous allez passer la nuit dans ma division et… »

« Non, » _la coupa Ukitake. _« Je ne souhaite pas encore une fois déranger vos locaux. Je préfère rester ici. »

_Unohana soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à la suivre… Elle essaya tout de même :_

« Et qui va vous veiller ? Le Capitaine Kyoraku est en mission sur Terre et je refuse catégoriquement de vous laisser seul, » _trancha-t-elle_ _sous le regard soudainement triste d'Ukitake. Il détestait toutes ses nuits passées à l'hôpital de la quatrième division. Il se sentait faible et inutile dans ses moments là. Il songea alors qu'il devrait céder sa place à quelqu'un d'autre… Face à cet air triste, le capitaine Unohana se tourna vers Byakuya, puis de nouveau vers Ukitake._

« Mais si votre vice capitaine veut bien rester, je n'y verrai pas d'inconvénients, » _ajouta-t-elle. Évidemment, Ukitake ne demanderait jamais une telle chose à Byakuya, il connaissait sa froideur et sa légère tendance à l'égoïsme. Après tout, il était noble et avait l'habitude d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Sauf peut-être une chose. Ukitake l'avait compris un an plus tôt. Mais contre toute attente, Byakuya acquiesça._

« Bien, je vous fais confiance Kuchiki-san. Veillez bien sur lui et au moindre souci, contactez-moi. Utilisez les codes d'énergie spirituelle, » _dit-elle. _

_Byakuya savait ce qu'étaient ces codes. Les shinigamis, pour se prévenir d'un quelconque danger, pouvaient communiquer entre eux en variant la pression de leur énergie spirituelle. Il acquiesça à nouveau. Unohana se dirigea vers la commode où Jûshiro rangeait ses affaires et en sortit un tube de médicament. Elle saisit alors le pichet d'eau sur la table basse et remplit un verre avant d'y mettre un comprimé. Quand le médicament fut dissout, elle incita Jûshiro à boire. Habitué, le capitaine but le breuvage écœurant sous le regard de Byakuya qui mémorisa l'endroit où étaient rangés les médicaments de son capitaine. _

_Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, confiante après un dernier examen de son patient. _

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'accepter, » _dit Jûshiro_ _d'une voix tout de même reconnaissante. Le jeune homme se contenta de le regarder avec une expression indéfinissable. _

« Vous êtes couvert de sang, » _constata le jeune homme en changeant de sujet._

_Il quitta la pièce sous le regard de son capitaine qui, semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait. Cependant, Byakuya revint rapidement avec un bol et un linge. Il s'approcha de son capitaine et plongea délicatement le tissu dans l'eau, avant de l'essorer. Il tamponna les lèvres et le menton d'Ukitake qui avait soudainement l'air très affaibli malgré le fait qu'il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître. Aucune expression ne se lisait sur le visage concentré de Byakuya s'appliquant à mettre de la douceur dans son geste. Quand il n'y eut plus de sang sur le visage, Byakuya ouvrit sans gêne le haut du kimono d'Ukitake afin d'absorber le sang qui avait coulé sur sa poitrine. Il enleva ensuite le vêtement et demanda à son capitaine s'il en avait un de rechange. Ukitake désigna l'armoire avec sa main et Byakuya put le lui changer. Ukitake ne pouvait plus faire un geste depuis sa crise, même s'il s'efforçait de paraître comme d'habitude. Cependant, on pouvait voir qu'il était extrêmement fatigué et que ses membres lui semblaient lourds. Byakuya changea ensuite la couverture souillée par une autre qu'il avait prise dans la même armoire que le kimono. Sans un mot, il encouragea son capitaine à s'allonger, remontant la couverture sous l'œil reconnaissant d'Ukitake._

« Toi aussi, tu es couvert de sang, » _dit Ukitake gêné. Byakuya fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension,_ _puis regarda son kimono. Le haut était tâché de sang. Ce n'était pas tellement visible par le fait qu'il était noir mais le petit bout de col blanc qui dépassait laissait apparaître une marque rouge. Il enleva sa veste « supérieure » noire et garda celle qui était en dessous, de couleur neige._

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça et reposez-vous. Je reste à côté, » _affirma-t-il en s'asseyant par terre, contre le mur. Ukitake ferma les yeux et partit rapidement dans le sommeil…_

_Quand Jûshiro se réveilla le lendemain matin, il trouva Byakuya allongé par terre, le mur n'avait pas dû le retenir. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa position si négligée par rapport à ce qu'il était quand il était éveillé. Ses cheveux attachés montraient qu'il avait dû être surpris hier soir. Ukitake ne put s'empêcher d'être embarrassé par ce qui s'était passé. Il se leva de son futon, il se sentait mieux malgré une légère fatigue. Ayant pitié de son vice capitaine, il décida de ne pas le réveiller et de le glisser dans son futon afin qu'il puisse se reposer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de bain privée afin de prendre une douche bien méritée._

_Byakuya se sentait bien. Il était enveloppé d'une odeur agréable qu'il inspira avec délectation. Il se retourna, espérant presque pouvoir enlacer… Hein ? Byakuya se réveilla en sursaut, replongeant dans la réalité après cette étrange pensée. Il regarda partout autour de lui. Ce n'était pas sa chambre, ni son lit… Mais que faisait-il dans le futon de… son capitaine ?! Il se leva brusquement, tâchant de garder son sang froid. Il essayait de prendre le côté positif à l'humiliation d'avoir dormi dans le lit d'Ukitake. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait dormi _**avec** _lui ! Le capitaine en question entra dans la pièce un sourire aux lèvres._

« Déjà réveillé ? »_ Demanda-t-il en ne faisant pas attention à la gêne apparente de son subordonné. Tenant une théière dans une main, il tendit une tasse au jeune homme_ _de_ _l'autre. Byakuya attrapa l'objet et se laissa servir le liquide, remerciant ensuite Jûshiro en s'inclinant légèrement. Il n'osa pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres autant que le thé. Se sentait-il mieux ? Extérieurement, il avait l'air d'aller bien, son sourire était habituel ce qui rassura un peu le jeune homme._

« Je me suis endormi… Désolé… » _S'excusa Byakuya._

« Tu en avais bien besoin. Tu as veillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Merci à toi, » _dit Ukitake. Byakuya, pour seule réponse, secoua_ _la tête de droite à gauche pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas à être remercié. _« Va dormir, je te laisse ta journée, » _ajouta le capitaine. Byakuya, d'abord hésitant, accepta ensuite ce congé. _

« Ne vous fatiguez pas… »_ Dit brièvement Byakuya avant de quitter la pièce._

_Ukitake sourit. Finalement, Byakuya n'était pas si égoïste que ça… _


	7. Chapitre 6: Bankai et humilité

_Le clan Maudit ou l'histoire de Byakuya Kuchiki _

**Auteur : **Black Vision

**Beta-lectrice : **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient. Okami-san, Eiri-sama et Hanae-sama sont issus de mon imagination.

/!\ Les Flash back présents ne suivent pas toujours le récit de la vieille femme

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Bankai et Humilité**

**« Je suis étonné que le capitaine Kuchiki soit passé par la case « shinigami débutant ». Je l'avais toujours imaginé débarquant dans les ordres directement à la place de capitaine. Il aurait pu non ? Vous avez dit qu'il surpassait les vice-capitaines à son arrivée, »** demanda Renji intrigué.

**« Oui, il aurait pu. Il avait les bonnes relations grâce à son statut de noble. Cependant, il ne voulait pas que tout lui soit acquis grâce à son rang. Il était très attaché au fait qu'il puisse être valorisé par ses actions et non son rang de noble. Mais malgré cette honnêteté, un grand nombre de shinigamis ne l'appréciaient pas tellement. Mais il s'en moquait et aujourd'hui c'est toujours le cas, d'ailleurs. Bon, il est vrai qu'il peut avoir l'air prétentieux au premier abord, mais je pense que c'est son assurance qui le rend un brin détestable. En fait, ce qui énerve le plus, c'est que cela soit justifié. »**

_Flash Back_

« Le vice-capitaine de la treizième division me ferait-il l'honneur d'un combat au bokutô (1)? »

_La voix mielleuse de Gin Ichimaru interpella Byakuya qui s'apprêtait à quitter la salle d'entraînement. Il se retourna et lança un regard glacial au vice-capitaine de la cinquième._

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, » _trancha Byakuya en reprenant son chemin. Mais le shinigami aux cheveux argent utilisa la technique du shunpo pour lui barrer le_ _chemin._

« Ta prétention m'agace Kuchiki. Prouve-moi qu'elle est fondée, » _le_ _provoqua Ichimaru, ne supportant pas cette attitude supérieure._

« Comme c'est amusant… Tu penses donc pouvoir me dépasser ? » _Ironisa Byakuya. _« Je sais que tu n'es pas mauvais, après tout tu es vice-capitaine… Mais il est indéniable que tu ne puisses pas me battre. Change d'avis avant que ce ne soit moi qui te fasse regretter ton affront, » _ajouta-il en lançant un regard moqueur au jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge, un_ _léger sourire effrayant affiché sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr, Gin Ichimaru relevait le défi avec plaisir. _

_Les épées de bois se croisaient, se frappaient. Un coup c'était l'un qui avait le dessus, le coup d'après c'était l'autre. Mais au bout d'une heure de combat acharné, Byakuya finit par prendre le dessus, désarmant son adversaire qui était au sol. Légèrement essoufflé, Byakuya reprit son air supérieur._

« Un jeu d'enfant. Mais je dois dire que tu es plutôt tenace… » _Dit-il en tendant la main à Gin pour l'aider à ce relever. Cependant, l'homme aux cheveux argent repoussa sa main et se leva seul._

« Mauvais perdant ? » _Demanda Byakuya. Ichimaru ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce._

_Quand Ichimaru fut sorti, Byakuya s'effondra au sol, épuisé. _

_'Mince, il est beaucoup plus fort que je ne le pensais ! Un peu plus et il me battait…' Pensa Byakuya en respirant difficilement. Il songea alors qu'il ne valait mieux pas être trop prétentieux car il avait bien failli se faire avoir cette fois-ci. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait réussi à reprendre le dessus. Un coup de chance sûrement. Oui, c'était de la chance car Ichimaru Gin pouvait être un adversaire redoutable… _

_Fin du flash back_

**« Mais cette assurance lui vient surtout de son éducation. Car n'oublions pas que son père le préparait à devenir l'héritier de la famille. Rukia-san, cela vous paraît normal de remercier les domestiques, non ? »**

Rukia acquiesça aux paroles de la vieille dame qui continua :

**« Pour Eiri-sama, cela n'était pas normal… Mais Byakuya-sama avait sûrement un autre exemple que son père. Je pense qu'il a appris les bases de l'humilité parmi les shinigamis, même s'il l'oublie parfois et donne l'image du Byakuya prétentieux. »**

_Flash Back_

« Tu n'es pas assez ferme, » _lui reprocha Eiri-sama après que Byakuya ait remercié la domestique qui apportait le repas. Le jeune homme leva les yeux de son assiette et marmonna un vague « _désolé... _». L'homme soupira et prit de nouveau la parole._

« N'oublie pas que tu vas devenir le chef du clan… Tu te dois d'honorer notre famille et ses règles. Un seul faux pas et c'est notre honneur qui est ruiné. Je n'avais pas ce genre d'inquiétude avec ton frère. »

« Cela vous aurait bien arrangé que ce soit moi qui périsse à la place de Ô-nii-sama,» _dit Byakuya d'un ton neutre._

« Ce qui est fait est fait, » _répliqua l'autre homme d'un ton dur. Byakuya se leva de table, se demandant si un jour, son père pourrait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur_ _grâce aux efforts qu'il faisait pour être un digne fils…_

**Plus tard... **

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire Yoruichi-sama ? » _demanda Byakuya en s'arrêtant brusquement de marcher. La jeune femme se mit à rire et s'arrêta à son tour. _

« D'abord, c'est Yoruichi tout court. Ensuite, oui c'est nécessaire. Je veux que tu te trouves une petite amie, » _trancha Yoruichi sous le regard agacé de Byakuya._

« Je suis très bien tout seul, » _répliqua-t-il. Elle ignora sa_ _remarque tandis qu'ils arrivaient à la fête donnée en l'honneur de la venue du printemps. _

« Regarde Byakuya, elle est pas mal, elle ! »

« Laquelle ? »

« Elle, » _dit-elle en désignant Matsumoto Rangiku, shinigami de la dixième division. Byakuya désapprouva d'un signe de tête._

« Ben quoi ! Elle est plutôt mignonne et a une poitrine assez… hum généreuse… »

« C'est bien ça l'ennuie. Je n'aime pas trop la générosité, » _répliqua Byakuya sous le regard ennuyé de son amie._

« Si tu n'aimes pas les femmes à forte poitrine, je connais quelqu'un qui te plaira sûrement… » _Dit-elle en songeant à Soi Fon. _

« Et si je n'aime pas les femmes tout court, tu me proposes quoi ? » _dit Byakuya en fixant la jeune femme dans les yeux. La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit toute seule._

« Je n'avais pas songé à cela… On va trouver une solut… »

« C'était de l'humour. Tu te plaints que je ne plaisante jamais. »

« Ah mais Byakuya, quand tu veux faire de l'humour tu dois mettre le ton ! Le bon ton ! » _Dit-elle amusée._

« Ah bon, » _dit-il ne comprenant pas tellement la pratique difficile de l'humour._

« Bon alors, c'est quoi ton type de femme ? » _demanda-t-elle à nouveau sérieuse. _« C'est quand même bizarre qu'à ton âge tu ne sois jamais tombé amoureux ! »

_Byakuya réfléchit un instant. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti de l'amour pour une femme, ni même une quelconque attirance. Alors que certains shinigami s'emballaient devant une jolie fille, Byakuya, lui, restait stoïque. Aimait-il les brunes ? Les blondes ? Pourquoi pas les rousses ? _

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à la question, » _mentit le jeune homme. _

« Je te conseille d'y réfléchir vite car tu sais bien qu'un jour ton père voudra que tu te choisisses une épouse, » _dit-elle d'un ton grave. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas._

« Bon allons nous amuser et prendre du saké avant qu'il n'y en ait plus, » _dit la jeune femme d'un ton joyeux, entraînant Byakuya et cherchant Soi Fon des yeux…_

**Plus tard... **

_Byakuya était assis seul. Il observait les cerisiers en fleurs. Il adorait cette saison, elle était calme et agréable. Enfin calme jusqu'à ce qu'un papillon de l'enfer lui ordonne de rejoindre sa division où l'attendaient son capitaine ainsi que les capitaines Kenpachi (donc la vice capitaine était presque plus petite que son arme), et Kyoraku, accompagné de sa Nanao. Jûshiro expliqua la situation à Byakuya. Plusieurs dizaines de hollows avaient été repérés dans le monde des humains, nécessitant la présence de shinigamis puissants._

_Les shinigamis se rendirent rapidement dans le monde des humains, où Kenpachi s'attaqua joyeusement à quelques hollows, accompagné de Yachiru. Les autres capitaines et vice-capitaines observaient la scène avec horreur: il devait y avoir une centaine de hollows. Certes, ils étaient peu puissants mais ils craignaient qu'ils attirent un menos grande souhaitant devenir plus fort. Byakuya se jeta dans le combat derrière son capitaine et celui de la huitième division, tout en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers Jûshiro. Ne devait-il pas se reposer à cause de sa maladie ? Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas bien longtemps en voyant son capitaine se battre avec vivacité et puissance, se concentrant sur les hollows qui étaient face à lui. _

_Il en élimina deux facilement avec son shikai. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air de peiner, Yachiru riait même aux éclats. Cependant, le nombre d'ennemis semblait augmenter. Et si Kenpachi et Yachiru s'amusaient bien, ce n'était_ _pas le cas de la vice-capitaine Ise. Son zanpakuto était très précis en forme libérée mais n'était pas fait pour un combat_ _contre plusieurs adversaires. Quand Byakuya le comprit, il décida de lui apporter son aide, lui évitant de se faire embrocher par une griffe de hollow. Elle le remercia avant d'en_ _exécuter un autre. Le nombre de créatures augmentait au fur et à mesure. Byakuya hésitait_ _à passer au bankai_ _mais personne ne savait qu'il l'avait atteint, pas même son capitaine. Ce_ _serait une drôle de façon de le lui apprendre… Tant pis, il fallait éliminer les Hollows le plus rapidement possible. Sous l'œil effaré de Nanao, Byakuya lâcha son sabre en prononçant :_

« **Bankai** »

_Le décor sembla s'obscurcir et plusieurs dizaines de sabres identiques les entourèrent tandis que les autres shinigamis essayaient de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils comprirent que c'était l'œuvre de Byakuya quand ils l'entendirent prononcer :_

« Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi »

_Les épées se dispersèrent en milliers de lames ressemblant à des pétales. Byakuya entendit Kyoraku demander à Ukitake s'il s'agissait d'un Bankai. Nanao confirma, impressionnée par l'ampleur que prenait l'attaque. Byakuya fut rassuré que les shinigamis aient le réflexe de se reculer, ses attaques n'étant pas assez précises pour qu'il n'y ait aucun risque. A l'aide de ses mains, il dirigea les pétales vers les hollows. Ukitake ne put qu'observer la grâce de l'attaque. Il s'était rendu compte de la façon dont avait évolué le style de combat de son vice-capitaine. Byakuya maintenant, n'avait presque plus besoin de bouger quand il passait au shikai. Même ses mains restaient immobiles alors qu'avant il s'en servait pour diriger ses pétales. Alors Byakuya avait vraiment progressé autant sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Ukitake se sentit honteux de ne pas avoir remarqué cela. Son cadet maîtrisait presque totalement le Bankai et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte avant ! Il ne l'avait même pas aidé. Malgré la maîtrise qu'avait Byakuya, Ukitake observa quelques 'imperfections' : les mains du jeune homme tremblaient légèrement pendant qu'elles bougeaient pour diriger les lames. Cela reflétait sa fatigue physique, comme à ses débuts quand il utilisait trop longtemps le shikai. Ukitake se souvenait que son subordonné avait souvent des courbatures aux bras; cela le fit sourire. Il se sentait fier du parcours de Byakuya et pensa alors qu'il avait les capacités pour devenir capitaine. Ukitake observa avec fascination la majorité des Hollows se décomposer après l'attaque. _

_Le_ _zanpakuto de Byakuya finit par reprendre_ _sa forme non libérée. Le nombre de hollows avait considérablement diminué et Kenpachi acheva les quelques dizaines restantes_ _avec plaisir. Il en laissa même_ _un fort pour Yachiru. Elle était petite mais puissante ! Les autres shinigamis vinrent les aider, sauf Ukitake qui se dirigea vers un Byakuya tout tremblant à cause de la fatigue, du_ _froid et de_ _la pluie qui commençait_ _de tomber._

« Kuchiki-kun? Ca va? » _Demanda Ukitake en rattrapant Byakuya qui vacillait._

« Ca va, » _répondit-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son capitaine. L'utilisation de son Bankai l'avait considérablement affaibli car il ne l'avait jamais utilisé contre quelqu'un. Sa vision se faisait de plus en plus trouble et par réflexe, il s'appuya à son capitaine pour ne pas tomber. Ukitake était inquiet car l'énergie spirituelle du jeune homme n'était pas stable. D'un coup elle chutait, d'un coup elle augmentait. C'était_ _les dangers d'un Bankai pas entièrement maîtrisé._

« Désolé… » _murmura Byakuya avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. _

_

* * *

  
_

(1) sabre de bois utilisé pour les entrainements.


	8. Chapitre 7: Lien et confiance

_Le clan Maudit ou l'histoire de Byakuya Kuchiki_

**Auteur : **Black Vision

**Beta-lectrice : **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient. Okami-san, Eiri-sama et Hanae-sama sont issus de mon imagination.

/!\ Les Flash back présents ne suivent pas toujours le récit de la vieille femme

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Lien et Confiance**

_Byakuya gigota dans son futon. Il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Soulagement. Quelque chose de froid venait de se poser sur son front, il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il eut du mal à reconnaître la pièce. Déjà, ce n'était pas sa chambre, ni son futon. Ce fut seulement quand il reconnut son capitaine qu'il se douta qu'il était dans la chambre de celui-ci. Byakuya essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche entrouverte._

« Tu as attrapé froid, » _dit Ukitake en souriant gentiment. _« Le Capitaine Unohana m'a chargé de veiller sur toi,» _ajouta-t-il,_ _sans préciser qu'il le lui avait demandé. Il ne souhaitait pas que Byakuya retourne à la quatrième division pour se faire_ _soigner. Il craignait que de_ _mauvais souvenirs lui reviennent là-bas, concernant le meurtre de sa mère et de_ _son frère. Car malgré tout_ _le temps qui s'était écoulé, Ukitake entendait parfois Byakuya sangloter dans son sommeil quand il passait devant sa chambre à la treizième division._

_En guise de réponse, Byakuya toussa légèrement, essayant de parler. Mais Ukitake plaça un doigt sur sa bouche._

« Chut… N'essaie pas de parler, » _ordonna-t-il gentiment. Byakuya resta docile, trop épuisé et fiévreux pour protester. Le capitaine posa une main sur le visage du plus jeune et le caressa légèrement. Le jeune homme ferma_ _les yeux pendant que l'autre_ _l'observait. Byakuya avait changé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il se souvint de ce jour, de ce garçon à l'apparence presque androgyne qui avait les traits fins et un corps frêle. Il avait maintenant devant lui un homme aux traits toujours aussi fins et beaux, sauf que sa virilité semblait s'être affirmée par sa musculature qui, sans être excessive, s'harmonisait parfaitement avec son_ _visage. Après cette observation générale, Jûshiro se surprit à observer les détails de ce visage si familier mais qui pourtant donnait l'impression de lui être inconnu. Dans la vie de tous les jours, Byakuya avait sans cesse les traits tendus, insondables. Là, il semblait si vulnérable qu'il donnait envie de le_ _protéger. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés encadraient un visage pâle et descendaient jusqu'à sa poitrine. Sa peau laiteuse était légèrement rougie au niveau des joues. Ses lèvres entrouvertes avaient pris une teinte rosée à cause de_ _la fièvre et donna presque envie à Ukitake d'y poser les siennes. _

_Le capitaine secoua la tête après cette pensée. Non, il ne pouvait pas et ne devait pas s'attacher de cette façon au jeune homme. Ukitake savait qu'il préférait les hommes et avait souffert d'être tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami, un coureur de jupon… Il n'avait jamais pu avouer ses sentiments car il savait que cela aurait été négatif. Il soupira. Maintenant que ses sentiments pour son ami avaient disparu, il allait s'attacher à son vice-capitaine ? Ukitake se leva et décida de quitter la pièce afin de prendre l'air._

**Plus tard...**

_Un gémissement réveilla Ukitake en pleine nuit. Byakuya venait de se redresser avec peine dans le futon et Ukitake s'était assis à côté de lui, le veillant. Malgré la pénombre, le capitaine vit que des larmes ruisselaient sur les joues du jeune homme. Ce dernier se leva en vitesse, pris d'une soudaine nausée. Quand il arriva dans la salle de bain privée du capitaine, il vida son estomac sans difficulté. Il fut surpris de sentir deux mains relever ses cheveux pendant qu'il était penché sur les toilettes. Quand il eut fini, il se releva avec peine, sous la surveillance d'Ukitake. Ses genoux étaient douloureux à cause du sol dur mais il n'y fit pas attention et se brossa les dents en retenant ses larmes. Ukitake posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui d'ailleurs était à la même hauteur que la sienne. Il l'entraîna vers la pièce principale où était le futon._

« Va te recoucher, » _dit-il légèrement inquiet par le manque de réaction de Byakuya. Ce dernier s'exécuta mais ne ferma_ _pas les yeux. Il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, à regarder le plafond. Ukitake devina qu'il avait fait un cauchemar et qu'il craignait d'y retourner en fermant les yeux à nouveau._

« Tu veux en parler ? » _Demanda-t-il doucement, alors_ _que Byakuya avait légèrement tourné la tête vers lui, les yeux vides. Il secoua ensuite son visage de droite à gauche avant de reprendre la contemplation du plafond._

« Moi, je revois presque toujours mon père dans mes rêves. Il est là, me parle et m'apaise. Mais quand je l'ai perdu, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire mon deuil. Je faisais des cauchemars où je le voyais me supplier de venir l'aider. Pendant plusieurs années, je me suis dit que j'aurais pu le sauver de la noyade. Je m'en suis voulu et aurais préféré me noyer à sa place, ce qui se serait passé s'il n'était pas venu me sauver. Mais un jour, j'ai compris que je n'aurai rien pu faire, que mon corps d'enfant n'aurait jamais pu supporter le poids de mon père, que je n'aurais pas pu éviter de tomber dans l'eau. Certaines choses sont inévitables et ne dépendent pas de notre volonté, » _dit Ukitake d'une voix pleine d'émotion._

_Byakuya ne bougea pas. Seules quelques larmes semblaient s'écouler de ses yeux et tracer un chemin sur ses joues. Ukitake savait qu'il avait visé juste. Il avait prévu ce moment depuis le jour où il avait récupéré Byakuya après le meurtre de sa mère et son frère. Il savait qu'il vivrait un moment de culpabilité et de tristesse à l'égard de ce qui s'était passé._

_Byakuya sentit des doigts se poser sur ses joues alors que tout semblait être invisible autour de lui. Ces mêmes doigts essuyaient les larmes qui coulaient sans aucun contrôle. Mais plus Ukitake les effaçait, plus elles revenaient, chaque fois plus intenses et plus humides, jusqu'à se transformer en sanglot que Byakuya contint avec peine._

« Ce n'est pas la peine de te retenir Kuchiki-kun, » _dit Ukitake en passant_ _sa main sur le visage humide du jeune homme. Malgré les paroles de son capitaine, Byakuya resta tendu, incapable d'affronter ce regard si bienveillant qui le pousserait à ouvrir son cœur._

« Capitaine… Laissez-moi s'il vous plait, » _murmura Byakuya douloureusement. Ukitake soupira légèrement._

« Pardonne-moi Kuchiki-kun mais je n'en ferai rien, » _dit-il gentiment mais fermement. _

« Pourquoi ? » _Demanda le jeune homme désespérément. _

_Ukitake détourna les yeux pour la première fois. Il trouvait cela si dur de voir le visage de l'inexpressif Byakuya si triste à présent, comme s'il avait rompu une première barrière entre ses sentiments et son corps. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner là, c'était si bien parti. _

« Parce que je veux être là pour toi, » _admit Ukitake en regardant de nouveau le jeune homme qui semblait avoir maîtrisé ses larmes, retrouvant presque un visage neutre. Ses lèvres se déformèrent pour afficher un sourire sarcastique._

« Vraiment ? » _Se moqua Byakuya qui soudainement avait reprit sa prestance habituelle. _

« Qu'avez-vous à y gagner ? » _Sa voix à présent montrait de l'étonnement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas le fait que l'on puisse s'intéresser à lui sans rien n'attendre en retour. Ses domestiques faisaient attention à lui car ils étaient payés pour, les shinigamis de la division s'intéressaient à lui parce qu'il était plus haut gradé qu'eux. Mais pourquoi son capitaine se souciait de lui ? Parce qu'il était noble et bientôt influent ? Pourquoi un capitaine aurait besoin de cela ?_

« Ta confiance, Byakuya, » _dit doucement Ukitake._

_Byakuya fut tellement surpris qu'il ne broncha pas quand il ne l'appela que par son prénom. Son regard qui quelques minutes auparavant semblait froid, paraissait à présent confus. Il se redressa alors soudainement et tenta de se lever mais fut bloqué par son capitaine._

« Laissez-moi partir je vous en prie. Je ne veux pas… » _Dit-il au bord des larmes. Il tenta de se dégager des deux mains puissantes qui le maintenaient assis mais sa fatigue ne le lui permettait pas. Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau, semblèrent_ _s'arrêter… Byakuya était en plein effort de contrôle, partagé entre la tristesse et la honte de pleurer comme un enfant._

« Pourquoi me rendez-vous faible ? » _Demanda Byakuya en tremblant légèrement._

« Partager ses sentiments, ce n'est pas de la faiblesse. Crois-tu que je suis faible, Byakuya ? » _Demanda Ukitake d'un ton sérieux. Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour affirmer son désaccord._ « Pourtant, je ne cache pas mes sentiments. Montrer que l'on souffre est une preuve de courage. Le dissimuler, c'est être lâche et ne pas s'assumer. Je sais que tu es triste alors pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à le cacher ?»

_Byakuya ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur celle d'Ukitake qui était à présent sur sa joue. Il le regarda dans les yeux et répondit amèrement :_

« Car c'est la seule chose que l'on m'a apprise. »

_Ukitake afficha un sourire triste tandis que Byakuya retirait sa main, conscient soudain de son geste. Soudainement fatigué et encore fiévreux, Byakuya se rallongea sous le regard bienveillant d'Ukitake qui alla s'asseoir à côté._

« Dors bien Byakuya … » _Dit Ukitake tandis que le jeune homme sombrait dans le sommeil._

_

* * *

__Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de cet incident. Byakuya avait honte de s'être affiché ainsi et Ukitake ne voulait pas réveiller la tristesse de son vice-capitaine. Le capitaine savait que Byakuya souffrait intérieurement mais il ne se plaindrait jamais. Le noble était trop fier. _

_Cependant, Ukitake se disait que si Byakuya cachait sa tristesse, il pouvait aussi cacher sa joie… Il estima alors qu'une balade au bord d'un lac pourrait changer les idées du jeune homme. Ukitake ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le bonheur de Byakuya lui importait tant ni pourquoi il s'était attaché à lui. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'expression de tristesse qu'il avait vu une fois sur le visage de Byakuya, cette expression qui le hantait…_

_Le temps était clément ce jour là, ce qui faisait sourire Ukitake alors que Byakuya marchait à côté de lui, une expression neutre sur le visage._

« Pourquoi ne te réjouis-tu pas ? Il fait beau, nous n'avons pas de travail en ce moment… Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? » _Demanda Ukitake d'un ton joyeux._

_Byakuya ne répondit pas, contrarié de devoir suivre son capitaine, car officiellement, il était en service…_

« Nous perdons notre temps. Nous pourrions nous avancer dans les dossiers ou même aider les autres divisions… »

« Apparemment, les autres divisions n'ont pas de travail non plus ! » _commenta Ukitake en désignant son meilleur ami et sa vice-capitaine au bord du lac._

« Ah, Jû-chan ! Je savais que tu viendrais. Par contre toi… ça m'étonne, » _dit Kyôraku en regardant Byakuya d'un air amusé. Pour toute_ _réponse, Byakuya leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant le fait que le shinigami soit présent._

« Capitaine, nous devrions partir, il reste des choses à faire à la division, » _dit Nanao légèrement agacée par la tranquillité de son capitaine. _

« Nous avons le temps, ma petite Nanao, » _répondit Kyôraku d'un ton qui se voulait charmeur. Mais la jeune femme sembla insensible à son capitaine et marmonna tout bas qu'il était un imbécile. _

_Les deux capitaines s'installèrent dans l'herbe, invitant leurs vice-capitaines à en faire autant. Byakuya s'exécuta à contre-cœur, détestant perdre du temps pour des futilités. S'ils n'avaient pas de travail, pourquoi Ukitake ne l'avait-il pas tout simplement renvoyé chez lui ? Byakuya retint un soupir. Au moins, il n'était pas seul à penser cela vu l'attitude de Nanao. Et voilà que Ukitake s'était endormi sur l'herbe ! Agacé, Byakuya songea à partir mais il se rendit compte que ce ne serait pas un comportement correct. Il resta donc là à attendre et à observer le capitaine Kyôraku tentant de convaincre Nanao de se baigner avec lui, sans succès. Le capitaine partit donc seul dans l'eau après s'être partiellement dévêtu. Byakuya nota avec 'amusement' (si ce terme était compatible avec lui ) que la jeune shinigami ne devait pas être complètement insensible puisqu'à la vue du torse de son capitaine, elle s'était mise à rougir et à détourner les yeux. _

_Un cri sortit Byakuya de ses pensées. Nanao était au bord du lac et observait l'eau avec angoisse en criant « _Capitaine ?! _». Elle semblait partagée entre l'envie d'aller dans l'eau et de rester au bord. Oh mais, où était le capitaine Kyôraku ? Byakuya aperçut dans l'eau de légères bulles. Il se noyait ? La jeune shinigami regarda dans la direction de Byakuya, qui regardait la scène avec indifférence. Nanao plongea donc dans l'eau, persuadée que son capitaine se noyait à cause d'une crampe. Après tout, il s'était plaint avant de couler. Mais quand elle fut totalement immergée, le capitaine sortit la tête de l'eau, l'air victorieux. _

« Tu es venue finalement ! Tu étais inquiète pour moi ! J'ai quand même failli me noyer en t'attendant… » _Dit-il alors_ _qu'elle ne se retenait_ _pas pour lui mettre une violente gifle, qu'il esquiva avec délicatesse._

« Imbécile ! »

_Ce cri réveilla Ukitake qui sembla ne plus savoir où il était._

« Que s'est-il passé ? » _demanda-t-il à Byakuya._

« Le capitaine Kyôraku a essayé une nouvelle technique de séduction sur Nanao-san, » _répondit naturellement Byakuya sans le regarder, ne s'attendant pas à provoquer l'hilarité de son capitaine. Le jeune homme regarda avec effarement Ukitake se tordre de rire avant d'observer Nanao sortir de l'eau avec rage, son capitaine à ses trousses. C'est ainsi que Byakuya et Ukitake se retrouvèrent seuls, Kyôraku poursuivant sa vice capitaine en colère qui retournait_ _à sa division…_

« Il est persévérant, » _commenta Ukitake. Byakuya le regarda d'un air interrogateur. _« Oui, quand il veut quelque chose, il fait toujours tout pour l'obtenir, même si ça parait impossible. Je l'admire beaucoup pour cela, » _ajouta-t-il._

« Vous désirez quelque chose d'impossible, capitaine ? » _Demanda Byakuya en essayant de masquer son intérêt. Ukitake se mit à rire doucement. _

« Des tas de choses, » _révéla le capitaine d'un ton rieur. _« Comme par exemple que tu viennes te baigner avec moi, » _plaisanta-t-il._

« Effectivement... » R_épondit Byakuya. _« Impossible, » _conclut-il de son ton neutre habituel._

« Vraiment ? Même si tu perds à pierre, papier, ciseaux ? » _Demanda Ukitake._

« Je ne perds jamais aux jeux de hasard, » _affirma Byakuya._

« Moi non plus, » _dit Ukitake. _« Alors allons-y, » _ajouta-t-il en tendant la main._

« Non, » _répondit fermement Byakuya._

« Tu as peur ? » Le _taquina Ukitake, sachant que Byakuya était très facile à vexer quand on touchait à sa fierté. _

« Non mais je ne veux pas participer à une gaminerie de la sorte, » _répondit froidement Byakuya._

« N'oublie pas que tu parles à ton capitaine… » _Le réprimanda Ukitake avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus léger : _« Mais tu es pardonné, après tout, la peur fait dire des choses que l'on ne pense pas… »

_Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Là, il était vexé et ne pouvait se permettre de répondre à son capitaine. Il ne devait pas oublier sa position._

« Je n'ai pas peur, » _dit-il en tendant sa main à contrecœur. _

« Bien… » _Fit joyeusement Ukitake. _« Un… deux… trois… »

_Le poing de Byakuya était fermé, formant une pierre, tandis que qu'Ukitake formait une feuille avec le plat de sa main. Byakuya soupira, résigné et Ukitake sourit victorieusement. Le capitaine se dirigea vers l'eau et enleva ses vêtements, ne gardant qu'un sous vêtement. Byakuya était plus long à se décider. Il pouvait soit être de mauvaise foi, soit aller dans l'eau et accepter sa défaite… Il soupira. Il devait choisir la seconde option pour ne pas être ridicule… Il se dirigea prudemment vers le bord de l'eau alors que son capitaine nageait déjà. _

« Tu as perdu, Kuchiki-kun… » _Rappela Ukitake pour presser le jeune homme. Byakuya l'ignora et plongea la main dans l'eau froide pour évaluer la température. Ce fut une erreur puisque Ukitake profita de l'instant pour prendre la main de Byakuya et le faire basculer vers lui. Surpris par le geste et par le poids de ses vêtements alourdis par l'eau, Byakuya mit du temps à ressortir la tête, légèrement aidé par son capitaine. Ukitake se mit à rire quand il vit Byakuya. Ses cheveux étaient lamentablement emmêlés et son haori complètement ouvert. Vexé, Byakuya s'avança vers le bord pour sortir de l'eau mais il fut retenu par Ukitake._

« Ce n'est pas du jeu, » _affirma-t-il, éveillant encore plus la colère de Byakuya qui enleva son haori et son bas de kimono avec rage, gardant lui aussi uniquement_ _son sous-vêtement. Il déposa le tout sur le bord avant de s'éloigner un peu d'Ukitake en nageant. Il plongea la tête sous l'eau pour démêler ses cheveux. _

« Tu es un mauvais perdant, » _dit Ukitake en l'approchant. Byakuya l'ignora. Ukitake l'éclaboussa alors pour le faire réagir. Par réflexe, Byakuya mit ses mains devant les yeux. Mais quand il les enleva, Ukitake n'était plus là. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule. Le jeune homme se retourna et se prit de l'eau en pleine figure. _

« Si vous voulez jouer à ça… » _Commença Byakuya avant d'utiliser le shunpo, un peu ralenti dans l'eau. Rapidement, il se retrouva derrière son capitaine, puis devant, puis derrière… Le dit capitaine se prenait ses vagues d'eau… Satisfait, Byakuya observa le résultat. Ukitake, qui auparavant avait les cheveux secs, les avait à présent mouillés et paraissait hébété. Il observa son lieutenant. Pour la première fois, il souriait. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un large sourire,_ _non ! Il s'agissait d'un petit sourire en coin comme si Byakuya avait retrouvé un instant d'insouciance. Il était bien plus amusé de la situation qu'il ne le montrait. Ukitake se mit à sourire franchement, s'avouant vaincu. Le micro sourire de Byakuya ne disparaissait pas, il semblait être figé sur son visage, ce qui fascinait de plus en plus Ukitake. C'était si peu habituel de voir un sourire d'une autre nature que sarcastique ! Ce sourire là, bien que minime était beau, Ukitake n'osa pas imaginer l'effet qu'un large sourire pourrait faire sur la gente féminine (et masculine…) Étonnement, il se surprit à être heureux que ce sourire soit adressé à lui et à personne d'autre. _

_Instinctivement, il s'approcha du jeune homme doucement, en s'attendant à ce qu'à chaque pas, Byakuya recule. Mais Byakuya ne bougeait pas, même quand son visage se trouva à quelques centimètres de celui d'Ukitake. Ce dernier captura une mèche de Byakuya qui lui barrait le visage. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, incapable de faire un geste._

_Byakuya ne sut pas comment ses lèvres se retrouvèrent à effleurer celles de son capitaine, mais il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Aucun des deux n'allaient plus loin mais tous les deux le voulaient... Sous l'eau, leurs mains se rejoignaient, rassurées par la cachette que fournissait le liquide. Comme si métaphoriquement et secrètement, ils se liaient de leurs doigts…_

_Un craquement, un sursaut. Et voilà que l'union parfaite de leurs doigts et la caresse furtive de leurs lèvres disparaissaient à la lueur du soleil qui se couchait…Et voilà que Byakuya fuyait son capitaine, effrayé parce ce qu'il avait ressenti… Et voilà qu'Ukitake n'avait pas eu le temps de retenir le jeune homme pour lui dire… Pour lui dire quoi ? Il ne le savait même pas…_


	9. Chapitre 8: Le Clan Maudit

_Le clan Maudit ou l'histoire de Byakuya Kuchiki_

**Auteur : **Black Vision

**Beta-lectrice : **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient. Okami-san, Eiri-sama et Hanae-sama sont issus de mon imagination

**Note :** Et ben dit donc ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ma fic prendrait cette tournure là ! Ukitake/ Byakuya, ce n'était pas du tout prévu quand j'ai commencé . Mais bon, vu mes idées, je pense que cette relation aura une grande importance pour la personnalité du Byakuya « actuel » si je puis dire. J'ai mes idées mais je ne dévoilerai rien pour le moment Bonne lecture !

**Note n°2 :** je viens de découvrir qu'on avait donné des réponses aux reviews que j'avais faites Mieux vaut tard que jamais… En fait, je n'avais pas mis mon adresse principale sur mais maintenant c'est arrangé.

/!\ Les Flash back présents ne suivent pas toujours le récit de la vieille femme

**/!\ Relation intime entre deux hommes (rien de bien méchant ^^), mais je préfère prévenir on ne sait jamais**

**Chapitre 8 : Le Clan Maudit**

_**« Le Seigneur Kuchiki est mort ! »**_

_L'annonce avait été faite tôt dans la matinée. Byakuya fut le premier arrivé sur les lieux, et le premier à voir son père entouré d'un drap blanc. Dès cet instant, il avait pris la place de chef de clan, les serviteurs commencèrent déjà à lui demander ce qu'ils devaient faire. Le jeune homme avait ordonné que le corps soit placé dans le funérarium de la famille. Parmi toutes ses occupations, il n'y avait pas de place pour la tristesse. A vingt et un ans, il était le plus jeune chef du clan Kuchiki, même si ce clan avait l'habitude de perdre ses chefs très tôt. La tante de Byakuya, une femme assez effacée, s'approcha du jeune homme et plaça dans ses cheveux le Kenseikan qui faisait de lui le nouveau chef de clan. Il réprima un soupir car il savait que pour conserver son rang de chef, il fallait qu'il se marie dans l'année qui suivait… En effet, pour être considéré officiellement comme le leader de la famille, il fallait être en mesure de concevoir un héritier, sinon, le rang serait donné à une autre personne de la famille. Logiquement, il aurait dû être marié avant le décès de son père, mais ce dernier était mort si brutalement…_

_Fin du flash back_

**« De quoi est-il mort, Okami-sama ? »** demanda Rukia en fronçant les sourcils.

**« D'abord, il faut que tu comprennes que le clan Kuchiki, aussi loin que je me souvienne, a toujours perdu tous ses chefs de clan assez jeunes, et pas de mort naturelle… Eiri-sama est mort de manière assez étrange : il s'est empoisonné avec ses médicaments. Impossible de dire si c'était un meurtre ou une maladresse de la part d'Eiri-sama… Mais encore une fois, le clan a démontré qu'il était maudit, »** répondit la vieille femme.

**« Maudit ? Cela veut dire que Byakuya est destiné à mourir jeune ? » **Demanda Ichigo sous le regard noir de la vieille comme à chaque fois qu' il appelait le capitaine uniquement par son prénom.

**« Je ne peux vous le dire… J'ose espérer que ce ne sont que des coïncidences… Mais beaucoup de clans ont disparu de cette façon. Voilà pourquoi il n'y a que quatre familles nobles…»** _Dit-elle._

**« C'est après la mort de son père que Nii-sama a épousé ma sœur ? »**Demanda Rukia en devançant Renji.

**« Pas exactement… »**

_Flash Back_

« Nous t'avons trouvé une épouse convenable Byakuya-san, »_ annonça un vieil homme qui s'avérait être le grand-oncle du jeune homme. Byakuya n'écoutait que vaguement, se disant qu'il n'avait pas tellement le choix._

« Qui est-ce ? »_ demanda-t-il tout de même._

« Une fille de la petite noblesse, » _dit-il. Byakuya hocha la tête et prit congé, incapable de rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce._

_Byakuya et Jûshirô n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé…Cependant, chacun semblait fuir l'autre, comme pour éviter de se retrouver dans une situation embarrassante, similaire à celle qui s'était passée au lac… Cependant, en tant que capitaine et vice capitaine, ils étaient bien obligés de se fréquenter, s'adressant quelques regards furtifs quand ils pensaient ne pas se voir. Mais ces regards étaient toujours perçus… Tandis qu'Ukitake souriait, Byakuya lui rougissait. Mais bientôt, outre les regards, les gestes accompagnaient. Quelques effleurements « involontaires », des contacts exagérés avec leurs doigts quand ils se donnaient des dossiers… Bientôt, ils trouvèrent cette attitude assez ridicule, mais ils durent s'en contenter. Jusqu'à ce que…_

« Byakuya ? »

_L'interpellé leva la tête de ses dossiers et regarda son capitaine avec surprise. Non seulement, il ne l'appelait qu'avec son prénom, mais en plus, le ton était différent de celui employé d'habitude. Ukitake semblait triste et lassé, comme si prononcer le prénom du jeune homme représentait la souffrance de n'avoir que le loisir de le dire._

« J'aimerais que nous en parlions, » _dit le capitaine. Byakuya savait exactement de quoi il voulait parler. Un peu gêné, il resta sur la défensive._

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire Ukitake-taishô, » _dit-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. _

_Musique : While your lips are still red, Nightwish_

« Alors tu vas m'écouter Byakuya… » _Dit Ukitake en s'approchant du jeune homme. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas à Jûshiro qui se mit à sourire tristement._

« Tu as peur de moi, »_ constata-t-il d'un air ennuyé. _« Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Je suis désolé si tu as ressenti cela, »_ ajouta-t-il en se levant, jugeant qu'il était préférable de partir. _

« Ce n'est pas de vous que j'ai peur, »_ laissa échapper Byakuya. Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles car il se sentait obligé d'en dire plus devant l'air interrogateur de son capitaine. Luttant contre l'envie de plonger la tête dans ses dossiers, Byakuya soutînt le regard d'Ukitake qui lui demanda :_

« De quoi as-tu peur alors ? »

_Byakuya détourna le regard, ce qui était rare de la part d'un noble. Mais conscient de son geste, il s'empressa de relever la tête et murmurer :_

« De ce que je ressens pour vous. »

_Sa voix semblait presque être douloureuse malgré son contrôle._

_Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans une étreinte exquise. D'abord un frôlement timide, puis un baiser plus passionné. Byakuya eut un mouvement de recul. Il était hésitant, beaucoup trop hésitant. Cependant, Ukitake n'insista pas et garda pour lui sa frustration. Mais contre toute attente, Byakuya rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, oubliant ses doutes, ses pensées, sa tristesse…De chastes caresses vinrent accompagner leur baiser. Ukitake enleva le précieux Kenseikan des cheveux du jeune homme afin de pouvoir passer plus facilement les doigts dans sa chevelure. Byakuya laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement quand les tubes furent retirés. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir les cheveux emprisonnés et cela lui était particulièrement désagréable…_

_Le silence régnait dans la pièce, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre ni pour se découvrir. Leur étreinte suffisait amplement… _  
_Leurs caresses étaient de moins en moins chastes. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent torse nu, cherchant un contact moins restreint. Leur quasi nudité ne les dérangeait pas, ils étaient dirigés par leur instinct et leur désir…_

_Leurs mains se joignirent, légèrement rugueuses par l'utilisation des armes. Cependant, ce fut comme si elles étaient d'une douceur extrême…Ils se tenaient la main, comme pour s'accompagner dans un long chemin semé de désir et de découvertes… _

_Ils rompirent leur baiser puis s'observèrent dans les yeux. Ukitake tenta de déceler la moindre hésitation de la part de Byakuya mais il n'en trouva pas. Byakuya était aveuglé par son désir, comme s'il comprenait enfin qu'il ne pouvait lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait. __Leurs lèvres s'unirent de nouveau…_

_Et ils s'aimaient. Chacun donnant à l'autre corps et amour sans hésitation. Il ne faisait pas nuit, mais ils n'avaient aucune notion du temps à ce moment là… Ils s'aimaient, tout simplement, découvrant des plaisirs jusque-là inconnus. Byakuya trouva que le plaisir fut douloureux sur le moment, mais il oublia vite cette douleur pour céder à la jouissance de leurs deux corps qui ne faisaient qu'un… _

_Byakuya resta longtemps dans les bras de son capitaine. Il se sentait apaisé, comme si tous ses problèmes étaient inexistants. Pourtant, cette félicité ne pouvait durer car déjà, il se devait de rentrer chez lui. Décidant de profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde, il rechercha l'étreinte d'Ukitake, passant son bras autour de lui. Byakuya n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aimerait l'affection que son capitaine avait pour lui. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il la recherchait, sous le regard bienveillant de son amant qui répondait à son envie en posant sa main sur son visage. Pourquoi cette même main était-elle humide ? Pourquoi Byakuya pleurait-il ? Ukitake savait que le jeune homme avait vécu des choses très difficiles ces dernières semaines : le décès de son père, sa nouvelle fonction de chef de clan… Trop de poids sur ces frêles épaules qu'il aimait tant toucher. Mais Ukitake était là, et il le montra à Byakuya par son étreinte, rassurant alors le jeune homme. _

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste Byakuya ? »_ demanda Ukitake._

_Le jeune homme releva la tête de ses dossiers affichant cette fois-ci une expression neutre._

« Ils m'ont trouvé une épouse, »_ répondit Byakuya d'un ton qui ne trahissait pas son amertume._

« Je vois… »_ Dit simplement Ukitake, surpris même s'il s'y attendait. _« Quand aura lieu ton mariage ? »

« Deux mois… »

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici alors, »_ dit Ukitake en tentant de ne pas montrer sa déception._

« Je sais. Je vais y aller, »_ dit Byakuya en se dirigeant vers la porte._

« Je t'accompagne, »_ murmura Ukitake en ouvrant la porte avant de sortir. Byakuya retourna dans la pièce, prétextant avoir oublié son zanpakuto, ce qui était vrai sauf qu'il l'avait oublié volontairement. Ukitake l'attendit à l'extérieur du quartier de la treizième division. Byakuya en profita pour déposer une lettre sur le bureau de son capitaine. Plusieurs fois, il la retira d'une main tremblante, pour ensuite la replacer correctement. Il se demanda une nouvelle fois s'il devait laisser cette lettre sur le bureau ou l'emporter avec lui. Finalement, il se décida à la laisser, légèrement honteux en pensant au contenu. Mais il ne se doutait pas que le papier finirait par s'envoler et disparaître sous un meuble, ni que le contenu serait découvert que des années plus tard…_


	10. Chapitre 9: Changements et découverte

_Le clan Maudit ou l'histoire de Byakuya Kuchiki_

**Auteur : **Black Vision

**Beta-lectrice : **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient. Okami-san, Eiri-sama et Hanae-sama sont issus de mon imagination

/!\ Les Flash back présents ne suivent pas toujours le récit de la vieille femme

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Changements et découverte**

_Byakuya était anxieux. Le jour de son mariage approchait à grands pas et il n'était au courant de rien. Il n'avait même pas rencontré sa fiancée ! C'était surtout cela qui l'angoissait : être obligé d'épouser une femme. _

_Le jeune homme soupira puis pensa à Ukitake. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas lui parler de la lettre ? Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir à sa division et depuis, aucune nouvelle d'Ukitake. Byakuya comprenait : il n'attendrait rien de plus de son capitaine..._

« Prends-le dans ta division ! »_ Supplia Ukitake à son meilleur ami Kyôraku Shunsui. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air surpris avant de lui répondre fermement :_

« J'ai déjà une charmante vice capitaine. Et puis, je ne pense pas que faire descendre Byakuya de grade soit une bonne idée. Cela serait injustifié. Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne devrais pas mélanger relation et travail… »

« Il va se marier. Tu crois que ça sera facile de le voir tous les jours et me dire qu'il est inaccessible ? J'ai déjà souffert d'une situation similaire, je ne veux pas revivre ça… » _Trancha Ukitake d'un air grave._

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça, »_ affirma Kyôraku en haussant les sourcils d'étonnement._

« Ah oui ? »_ Lança Ukitake ironiquement. _« Tu crois que j'aurais pu t'avouer à une certaine époque que j'étais amoureux de mon meilleur ami ? »_ Ajouta-t-il tristement._

_Shunsui posa une main sur son épaule._

« Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas. Si j'avais su… »

« Tu aurais fait quoi ? » C_oupa Ukitake. _

« J'aurais fait attention de ne pas te blesser comme je l'ai sûrement fait, » _dit Kyôraku sincèrement. Ukitake sourit faiblement avant de reprendre la parole :_

« La différence avec Byakuya c'est que c'est réciproque. Mais je ne dois pas le détourner de son chemin déjà tracé… »

« S'il t'aime, il le fera pour toi, même si tu ne l'encourages pas, »_ assura Shunsui de façon assurée._

« Peut-être… »_ Admit Ukitake._

_

* * *

  
_

« Kuchiki-san ? »

_C'était assez rare que son capitaine l'appelle ainsi. Byakuya en déduisit qu'il devait être accompagné. Quand il entra dans le bureau, il vit trois personnes en plus de son capitaine : Nagoshi Takuya, le capitaine de la sixième division, le capitaine-général Yamamoto, et Shiba Kaien, simple shinigami de la treizième division. Byakuya s'inclina devant ses supérieurs par respect et devant Kaien par politesse._

_Il écouta attentivement les paroles du commandant :_

« Votre capitaine m'a fait part du fait que vous n'aviez plus rien à apprendre de lui. Je suis bien d'accord avec lui. Je pense que la sixième division sera parfaite pour vous. »

« Mais, il me semble qu'il y a déjà un vice capitaine dans la sixième division… »_ Dit-il en regardant Nagoshi-taichô. _

« Tousen-fukutaicho va devenir le capitaine de la neuvième division s'il réussit les tests. Je tiens à vous former pour que vous repreniez le commandement de ma division sans passer la totalité des tests. Le Capitaine Aizen m'en a donné l'idée en formant son vice capitaine Gin Ichimaru. Il sera bientôt prêt à rejoindre la troisième division. Cela vous convient-il ? » D_emanda le capitaine de la sixième division._

_Byakuya regarda un moment Ukitake qui baissait la tête comme pour l'ignorer._

« C'est parfait. Je crois que la treizième division ne me correspondait pas, »_ affirma-t-il en soutenant du regard Ukitake qui avait relevé la tête. Byakuya dénoua son insigne et la tendit à Ukitake. Ce dernier eut un pincement au cœur. L'ex-vice-capitaine se doutait bien que c'était Shiba Kaien qui prendrait sa place. _

« Bien, allons-y Kuchiki-san, » _fit le capitaine de la sixième division. Byakuya le suivit docilement, une boule dans la gorge._

_

* * *

  
_

_Le capitaine Nagoshi était un homme exigeant. Il possédait toute l'élégance de la noblesse qui imposait le respect et la crainte à quiconque croisait son regard. Le poids des années avait tracé sur son visage des rides profondes, mêlées à quelques cicatrices. Le capitaine s'était battu bravement et méritait amplement la retraite dont-il bénéficiait. D'ailleurs Byakuya se demandait ce qu'il ferait ensuite mais l'homme ne voulait pas lui en dire plus. Byakuya n'insistait pas, cela n'aurait pas été convenable. Il se contentait d'acquiescer à ses paroles._

« Ne me faîtes pas regretter mon choix Kuchiki-san, » _gronda le Capitaine Nagoshi d'un air dur. _

_Byakuya retînt un soupir. Cet homme lui faisait penser à son père : la même dureté et la même fermeté. Byakuya tâcha d'augmenter la vitesse de ses coups mais il était déjà à son maximum. Son capitaine n'était pas satisfait, cela se voyait par ses sourcils froncés d'agacement. Les entraînements de la sixième division étaient réputés comme très difficiles, rivalisant avec ceux de Kenpachi-taichô. Byakuya n'avait jamais autant souffert de douleurs musculaires._

_Byakuya n'avait aucun poste défini pour le moment mais il bénéficiait d'entraînements et d'entretiens particuliers avec son capitaine qui lui expliquait tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Cependant, il ne semblait jamais satisfait de son élève, ce qu'il ne cachait pas à Byakuya._

_Les jambes de Byakuya cédèrent sous son poids. Sa fatigue mangeait son énergie spirituelle._

« Bien, je crois qu'il faut encore s'arrêter plus tôt que prévu… » _Lança le capitaine agacé. Il s'avança vers la sortie sans un regard ni un geste pour aider Byakuya. Cependant, il fut retenu par la voix déterminée de Byakuya qui disait :_

« Je ne veux pas m'arrêter là Capitaine. »

_Byakuya se releva avec difficulté mais il affronta son capitaine du regard, son arme de bois droite devant lui. Nagoshi-taicho eut un léger sourire aux lèvres._

« Bien, alors reprenons… »

_Byakuya donna toute son énergie dans ce combat, n'écoutant plus sa douleur. Les coups s'enchaînèrent et ils brisèrent plusieurs armes de bois. Dès qu'un vertige prenait Byakuya, ce dernier s'arrangeait pour entrer en défense. Il avait adopté une technique de combat qui lui permettait de moins se fatiguer. Nagoshi-taicho l'interrompit finalement :_

« Ca suffira pour aujourd'hui, vous avez bien progressé. Vous avez enfin appris la détermination. Un guerrier peut-être puissant, mais il ne progressera jamais sans détermination. Je vous accorde donc du repos bien mérité, vous avez atteint votre limite, et la mienne… Ne montrez jamais à votre adversaire que vous faiblissez et faîtes lui toujours croire que vous avez le dessus. S'il perd confiance, vous gagnerez facilement. Demain même heure, » _conclut le Capitaine Nagoshi avant de quitter la salle d'entraînement._

_

* * *

  
_

_Six mois étaient passés. Les entraînements de Byakuya continuaient et dans peu de temps, il pourrait devenir capitaine. Normalement, il aurait déjà dû être marié, cependant, un tragique événement avait annulé le mariage. En effet, la jeune fiancée de Byakuya avait décédé d'une grave maladie. _

_Byakuya était donc célibataire et devait trouver rapidement une épouse s'il voulait conserver son titre. Mais cela était compliqué car aucune jeune femme noble n'était à marier en ce moment. Les anciens cherchaient une solution, émettant même l'idée que Byakuya épouse une enfant. Byakuya était formellement contre cette dernière idée, il préférait encore céder sa place. Cette situation commençait à l'embarrasser. Il se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé si… Si quoi ? S'il était resté avec son capitaine ? S'il avait renié son clan pour lui ? Byakuya se trouva pathétique. Finalement, son père avait bien raison… Avoir des sentiments ne servait qu'à s'affaiblir._

_Byakuya avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il sortit donc de sa demeure pour se diriger dans le Seireitei puis à son grand étonnement, dans le Rukongai. La misère qu'il y avait là bas l'étonna. Il n'était jamais sortit du Seireitei et ne savait pas que la pauvreté pouvait être si importante. Les gens là-bas reconnaissaient les nobles quand ils arrivaient, les vêtements de Byakuya étaient si riches ! Sur son passage, les habitants s'inclinaient, mendiaient… _

_Byakuya tâchait de ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait mais son regard le trahissait. Il était tenté de donner quelque chose mais il savait bien que s'il donnait à l'un, il faudrait donner aux autres et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il se fraya un chemin parmi la population mais il était freiné à chaque pas. A lui seul, il avait presque fait une émeute. Il sentit quelqu'un prendre sa main. Au départ, il tenta de se dégager mais quand il se rendit compte que cette main le guidait vers un endroit calme, il ne lutta plus. _

« Voir un noble est rare ici. D'ordinaire, on ne se préoccupe pas de nous. Que fait donc un noble dans le district le plus sensible du Rukongai ? »_ Demanda une jeune femme qui avait beaucoup d'allure pour son rang._

« A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, »_ avoua Byakuya à la jeune femme. Cette dernière trouva que Byakuya avait l'air assez doux pour un noble. Son regard peiné n'avait pas échappé à la demoiselle quand il avait traversé la rue. _

« Quel est votre nom ? »_ Demanda la jeune femme. _

« Kuchiki Byakuya. Et vous ? » Répondit Byakuya sans tenir compte de l'indiscrétion de la question.

« Hisana. Juste Hisana, » _dit-elle un peu gênée._

« Et bien, Hisana-hime, je vous remercie de votre aide, »_ dit-il sincèrement d'une voix neutre. La jeune femme rougit légèrement._

« La prochaine fois, si vous revenez, tâchez d'être un peu plus discret… »_ Répondit-elle amusée._

« J'y veillerai, Hisana-hime, »_ répondit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi, quelque chose l'attirait chez elle. Elle sourit légèrement, avant de baisser les yeux._

« Pour repartir, je vous conseille de contourner le district. Je peux vous guider si vous le souhaitez, »_ proposa Hisana._

« Cela ne sera pas de refus, je risquerais de me perdre ici, »_ avoua Byakuya._

_Hisana guida donc Byakuya jusqu'à la limite entre le Seireitei et le Rukongai. Byakuya n'utilisa pas le shunpo. Étrangement, il voulut rester le plus longtemps possible avec la jeune femme. Il la trouvait beaucoup plus intéressante que la plupart des femmes nobles ! Il songea alors que c'était une femme comme elle qu'il voulait épouser car s'il n'était pas capable de lui rendre son amour de « façon masculine », il pourrait avoir une certaine complicité avec elle._

« Nous sommes arrivés, »_ dit Hisana avec un peu de regret dans la voix._

« Bien. Alors au revoir, »_ répondit Byakuya. La jeune femme commença à faire le chemin inverse mais Byakuya la retînt en lui prenant la main._

« Attendez un instant… Nous pourrions peut-être nous revoir… »_ Dit-il en se retenant de se mordre la lèvre. En voyant l'air surpris de la jeune femme, il ajouta :_ « ...ou pas… »

_Son assurance de noble l'avait soudainement quitté. Pourquoi se sentait-il si timide, si différent face à cette femme ? Pourquoi avait-il cette envie soudaine de la prendre dans ses bras ? Etait-ce possible qu'il soit attiré par elle, lui qui n'avait jamais désiré de femme ? Il ne trouvait pas les réponses. Il lâcha la main de la jeune femme et lui fit dos, prêt à partir, son orgueil en ayant pris un sacré coup._

« J'en serais ravie, Kuchiki-sama, » _dit la jeune femme en souriant à Byakuya qui se retourna._

« Je reviendrai au même endroit qu'aujourd'hui, sauf que je serai plus discret, »_ assura Byakuya avant de quitter la jeune femme, pour pas très longtemps puisqu'il revint le lendemain, puis le surlendemain…_

**Fin du flash back**

**« Alors Nii-sama a rencontré ma sœur par hasard ? Il l'a aimé tout de suite ? »**

Bien sûr, Rukia ignorait que son frère avait eu une relation avec le capitaine Ukitake, d'ailleurs la vieille dame ne le savait pas non plus, même si elle avait eu quelques soupçons. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé pour ne pas nuire au capitaine Kuchiki mais elle trouvait cela étrange que le capitaine Ukitake soit venu si souvent pour parler à Byakuya, alors que ce dernier refusait toujours de le voir. Elle avait songé qu'ils avaient sûrement rompu, ce qui expliquerait ces refus…

**« Oui, c'était un beau hasard. Mais les anciens ont appris l'escapade de ton frère et ils ont été très mécontents. Mais la colère de Byakuya-sama était plus importante : il était indigné par la pauvreté qui régnait au Rukongai. Le Rukongai de l'époque était largement plus pauvre que celui d'aujourd'hui. Byakuya-sama ne comprenait pas comment sa famille pouvait être aussi riche et ne rien faire pour aider les autres. Malgré les apparences, Byakuya-sama est quelqu'un de généreux. Il ne voudrait pas que je le dise, mais il a fait en sorte que des richesses soient versées aux districts les plus pauvres. Gardez-le pour vous jeunes gens car Byakuya-sama ne veut pas que ça se sache. C'est bien dommage qu'il ne veuille pas montrer ses bons côtés, » **dit la vieille dame.

Rukia était fort étonnée. Elle ne se doutait pas que son frère puisse être aussi généreux. Mais les plus surpris étaient sans aucun doute Ichigo et Renji qui regardaient la vieille comme si elle était folle.

**« Il a ensuite épousé ma sœur non ? » **Demanda Rukia qui était passionnée par l'histoire de son frère.

**« Oui. Sa famille n'était pas tellement pour mais la majorité des anciens voulaient que Byakuya soit le chef de clan, afin de suivre la lignée officielle de la succession. Ils ont donc autorisé ce mariage, pensant le faire divorcer si une femme noble était à marier par la suite. Mais comme vous le savez, Byakuya-sama ne s'est jamais intéressé à une autre femme qu'Hisana-hime. Même après sa mort, il lui a toujours été fidèle. Beaucoup ont pensé qu'il l'avait choisi pour épouse uniquement pour s'assurer qu'il garderait son titre. Mais c'était pour ne pas avouer qu'un noble pouvait aimer sincèrement. Car je suis sûre qu'il l'a épousé par amour et non par nécessité. »**

Flash Back 

« Quelque chose ne va pas Byakuya-sama ? » _Demanda Hisana, le soir de leur mariage. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle, l'air embarrassé. Hisana l'encouragea à parler en posant une main sur la sienne, lui promettant ainsi de l'écouter sans juger. _

« Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous expliquer, » _dit Byakuya désarmé par le sourire de son épouse._

« Vous le pouvez si vous le voulez, »_ dit-elle de façon réconfortante. C'était exactement cela qui poussait Byakuya à s'ouvrir à elle depuis leur rencontre. Il avait parlé avec elle comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il lui avait raconté son enfance, la mort de sa mère et de son frère… Elle semblait être une véritable… amie. Mais ce qu'il ressentait à présent était étrange. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour une femme, ce sentiment si charnel qu'était le désir._

« Je cherche simplement à comprendre. Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai jamais été attiré par une femme… »_ Byakuya se stoppa net dans sa phrase, incapable de continuer. Mais la jeune femme avait compris avant même qu'il ne lui explique. En effet, il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme les autres hommes et c'était cela qu'elle aimait. Les regards remplis de désirs de certains hommes l'ennuyaient au plus haut point. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste. Il ne l'aimerait jamais de la même façon qu'elle, elle l'aimait. Elle ne comprenait alors pas pourquoi il l'avait épousé ni pourquoi elle avait accepté… Elle garda son air joyeux malgré tout._

« Ce n'est pas grave si vous préférez les hommes… »_ Répondit-elle._

_Byakuya acquiesça mais semblait troublé. Il y avait autre chose qu'il n'expliquait pas. Il aimait les hommes certes mais… Etait-il possible d'aimer les femmes en même temps ? Il chassa ses questions de la tête et avança une main vers son épouse, effleurant ses lèvres de ses doigts. Elle sembla étonnée par ce geste mais ne recula pas. Elle se contenta de faire la même chose. Elle observa un changement de regard de la part de Byakuya. Etait-il possible qu'il éprouve quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié pour elle ? Son regard le trahissait, il brillait d'une certaine lueur qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. _

_Il remplaça ensuite ses doigts par ses lèvres, découvrant une sensation de chaleur qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Il avait ressenti la même chose avec le capitaine Ukitake. Mais bientôt, les baisers ne suffirent plus… Il ressentit l'envie d'aller plus loin, d'en découvrir plus avec l'accord, bien entendu, de sa jeune épouse._

_Byakuya n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse aimer une femme. Et pourtant c'était exactement ce qui se produisait… Malheureusement, tout bonheur avait une fin, et Byakuya ne tarderait pas à le découvrir…_


	11. Chapitre 10: Fierté et conscience

_Le clan Maudit ou l'histoire de Byakuya Kuchiki_

**Auteur : **Black Vision

**Beta-lectrice : **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient.

/!\ Les Flash back présents ne suivent pas toujours le récit de la vieille femme

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Fierté et conscience**

**« Hisana-hime a vécu peu de temps avec Byakuya-sama. Elle était atteinte d'une grave maladie impossible à guérir puisqu'elle l'a découverte trop tard. Tout ce que ton frère a pu faire, c'est lui rendre ses derniers instants agréables afin qu'elle s'en aille heureuse. Il s'est toujours montré attentionné avec elle, jusqu'à la fin. Il savait qu'elle allait mourir mais il a eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Je me souviens qu'Hisana-hime était sereine, elle ne craignait pas la mort elle avait seulement peur que Byakuya-sama ne parvienne pas à te retrouver. Mais il respecte toujours ses promesses, il s'est donc mis en tête de te chercher après les funérailles d'Hisana-hime, »** dit la vieille servante qui avait soudainement l'air triste.

**« Seulement, il avait beaucoup de choses à gérer, il ne pouvait pas se mettre immédiatement à ta recherche. Je crois qu'il se noyait dans son travail pour ne pas ressentir la tristesse de son deuil. Il a donc rapidement progressé, ce qui a avancé la date de l'examen pour devenir capitaine. »**

Flash Back

_Byakuya s'inclina respectueusement devant les capitaines Yamamoto, Aizen et Ukitake. Byakuya passait à ce moment là une partie du test pour devenir capitaine de la sixième division puisque son apprentissage auprès du capitaine de la sixième division le dispensait du test complet. Le capitaine Nagoshi n'était pas autorisé à assister à l'examen. Byakuya ne put qu'avouer que c'était bien dommage car sa présence l'aurait encouragé. Le jeune noble délaissa ses précieux Kenseikaan et son noble foulard. Ainsi, il renonçait à son rang pour passer ce test humblement comme tout autre shinigami. Et puis surtout, il ne souhaitait pas encombrer ses mouvements avec des parures inutiles. Le seul conseil de son capitaine qu'il n'avait pas écouté était celui de s'attacher les cheveux. Byakuya détestait emprisonner ses cheveux dans autre chose que son Kenseikaan et préférait les sentir voler autour de lui. _

« Bien. Commençons, »_ annonça le capitaine Yamamoto._

« Nous allons tester les bases pour commencer. Vous voulez immobiliser un adversaire de force inconnue. Vous utilisez quel sort ?» _Demanda Aizen en se levant._

« Bakudo numéro 15 **Gochuu Tekkan, **» _récita Byakuya sûr de lui._

« Pourquoi celui-ci plutôt qu'un autre ? »_ Demanda Ukitake afin de déceler une quelconque faille._

_La présence de son ancien capitaine ne troublait pas Byakuya. Il était bien trop anxieux pour se préoccuper de lui… Il réfléchit un instant pour trouver la bonne réponse et prit la parole._

« Etant donné qu'on ne connaît pas la force de notre adversaire, il me semble judicieux d'utiliser ce sort là. C'est un des sorts de base quand on ne connait pas la puissance de son adversaire. Je pourrai ainsi évaluer sa force, » _déclara Byakuya d'une voix calme. Il paraissait à l'aise, cependant, intérieurement il paniquait. Son côté noble l'empêchait de montrer quoique ce soit, le faisant passer pour quelqu'un de prétentieux. _

_Le capitaine Aizen quitta sa place et se dirigea vers Byakuya. Il le fixa avec un air bienveillant._

« Lancez-moi ce sort je vous prie, »_ demanda-t-il._

_Byakuya eu un mouvement de recul. Le capitaine Nagoshi ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il aurait à lancer un sort sur un capitaine ! Cependant, il ne discuta pas l'ordre. Byakuya se concentra. Le capitaine Nagoshi lui avait conseillé de ne pas faiblir sa concentration, même si la tâche demandée était simple. Ce fut donc avec toute sa concentration que Byakuya s'exécuta. _

**« Ô mur de sable de fer, pagode de prêtre, lumineuses lucioles de fer, braves et silencieuses jusqu'à la fin, » **_prononça clairement Byakuya. _

_Cinq colonnes bloquèrent les bras, les jambes et le dos du Capitaine Aizen qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Le sort était réussi. Le Capitaine le testa quelques instants, essayant de repérer les failles. Il brisa ensuite le sort sans effort, ce qui provoqua une légère frustration pour Byakuya. C'était mauvais signe non ?_

« J'imagine qu'il est inutile de vous demander les sorts de Hado… » _Dit Aizen avec un léger sourire. Byakuya resta stoïque, attendant les autres instructions. Aizen revînt auprès d'Ukitake et ils se concertèrent brièvement. L'homme à lunettes quitta le vaste terrain où avait lieu l'examen. Byakuya ne montra pas son étonnement et se contenta de fixer Ukitake. Le jeune homme était presque déçu que son ancien capitaine ne lui porte aucun intérêt lors de son test. Le jeune homme s'avoua finalement qu'il aurait aimé voir un peu d'admiration ou autre chose. Mais là, rien, juste un sourire amical, le même qu'il offrait à tout le monde… _

_Le capitaine Aizen revînt ensuite accompagné de… Yoruichi ?! Byakuya ne cacha pas sa surprise._

« Et si nous jouions au loup, Byakuya-chan ? »_ Plaisanta Yoruichi sous le regard noir du jeune homme. _« Je vais tester ta vitesse, » _expliqua-t-elle. _

_Byakuya savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'être plus rapide qu'elle. Ce fut donc à contre cœur qu'il accepta l'exercice. Ils se poursuivirent donc pendant un bon quart d'heure, jouant au jeu du loup dont le but était de se toucher l'adversaire et d'esquiver ses tentatives de contact. Dans cet exercice, chaque contact laissait une marque rouge sur l'adversaire grâce à un sort spécial. Evidement, Byakuya eut beaucoup plus de marques rouges de Yoruichi qui ressortait grande gagnante. La jeune femme ne paraissait pas essoufflée alors que Byakuya tâcha de ne pas montrer qu'il haletait. Le jeune homme était rapide mais l'endurance était son point fort. Or, il avait dû montrer toute sa rapidité en moins d'une demi-heure. Il ne pensait donc pas avoir réussi cette partie de l'exercice. _

_Yoruichi et Byakuya s'inclinèrent l'un devant l'autre par respect. La femme féline s'éclipsa après avoir adressé un vague clin d'œil à Byakuya. Ce dernier observa les trois capitaines présents prendre des notes. Byakuya trouvait cela étonnant de voir le capitaine Yamamoto en retrait. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas tellement. Mais seuls deux capitaines évaluaient les candidats même si le commandant avait son droit de veto. _

« Maintenant, passons au Zanpakuto… Montrez-nous le Shikai s'il vous plait, »_ demanda calmement Ukitake._

_Vous ? Depuis quand le capitaine Ukitake le vouvoyait-il ? Bon c'était par convention mais Byakuya sentit qu'une certaine distance s'était créée à cause de cela. Il tâcha de ne pas s'en formaliser afin de parvenir au Shikai sans difficultés._

**« Disperse Senbonzakura, » **_annonça-t-il en tendant son zanpakuto. La lame se désintégra en millier de pétales roses, se dispersant au grès du vent. Les deux capitaines détaillaient les mouvements et attitudes de Byakuya. _

« Vous n'avez pas été formé à l'académie… » _Remarqua Aizen. Etait-ce un reproche ? Byakuya fronça les sourcils. _« La façon dont vous tenez votre zanpakuto n'est pas celle que l'on apprend aux élèves shinigamis. La votre est complexe et joue sur l'apparence, »_ expliqua Aizen. _« Quand vous avez découvert votre Shikai, vous ne l'utilisiez pas pour vous battre n'est-ce pas ? »_ Demanda-il._

« J'ai été formé par les Prêtres des Morts, »_ commença Byakuya. _« Effectivement, quand j'ai appris le Shikai, je ne combattais pas, »_ avoua Byakuya. Il se demanda si cela allait jouer en sa défaveur…_

« Prêtre des Morts ? Cela ne m'étonne pas tellement. Leurs Zanpakutos sont souvent liés à la nature. Je dois admettre que le votre est étonnant. Est-il offensif ? »_ Demanda Aizen._

_Byakuya fut surpris par la question. Mais il comprit qu'à première vue, son Shikai ne ressemblait qu'à des pétales de fleurs inoffensives… _

« Il l'est, »_ répondit Ukitake avant même que Byakuya n'ouvre la bouche. Aizen regarda son collègue puis Byakuya. Il acquiesça alors avant de passer à la seconde étape du test qui était un combat contre un Hollow spécialement capturé pour l'occasion. Byakuya sa plaça au centre du terrain tandis qu'une sorte de cage d'énergie spirituelle se matérialisait autour de lui, laissant un vaste espace de combat. Cette cage empêcherait le Hollow de s'enfuir quoi qu'il arrive. D'ailleurs, le Hollow arrivait. Il n'était que de puissance moyenne car le but était d'observer le Shikai du candidat._

_Le sien déjà enclenché, Byakuya lança les milliers de pétales tranchants sans même bouger. Ukitake ne put que noter le progrès puisque avant, le jeune homme avait toujours les mains qui tremblaient lors de l'attaque. Le corps de Byakuya était immobile pendant la durée du combat, mis à part ses yeux qui suivaient le Hollow. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à trancher le masque de la créature. _

_Un autre Hollow fit son apparition mais cette fois ci, il était plus fort._

« Nous voulons voir votre Bankai maintenant, »_ indiqua Aizen._

_Byakuya se concentra. Cela n'allait pas être chose facile car il avait utilisé pas mal d'énergie spirituelle au cours du test. Déjà pour le sort d'entrave, puis le shunpo, puis le Shikai… Cependant, Byakuya ne se laissa pas impressionner. Ukitake fixait Byakuya avec intérêt. Il avait déjà vu le Bankai de Byakuya à l'action, mais jamais comment il était déclenché. _

_Les capitaines furent étonnés quand Byakuya lâcha son arme._

**« Bankai, »**_déclara-t-il alors que son Zanpakuto tombait au sol, semblant fusionner avec lui._

_L'atmosphère s'épaissit tandis que des épées semblaient naître du sol, comme des arbres poussant. Elles formèrent une ligne autour du jeune noble avant d'éclater en milliers de pétales roses à l'entente de l'invocation :__** "Tombez Senbonzakura**_** Kageyoshi."**

_Byakuya fut étonné que le Hollow n'attaque pas. Il ne faisait qu'éviter ses coups. Le jeune homme comprit alors que le but de l'exercice était finalement de voir combien de temps son Bankai tenait, et non son efficacité. Il n'eut aucun mal à le maintenir car il s'était beaucoup entraîné avec le capitaine Nagoshi. Selon lui, un futur capitaine était jugé sur son Bankai en particulier. S'il était trop fragile en dépit des autres exercices réussis, il serait recalé. Cette fois-ci, Byakuya était sûr de lui. Il savait qu'il maîtrisait son Bankai même s'il n'en avait pas découvert la totalité. Au bout de quelques minutes, les capitaines mirent fin à l'exercice et au test, jugeant qu'ils en avaient vu assez._

_

* * *

  
_

**Une semaine après…**

« Bonjour capitaine Kuchiki, »_ salua un shinigami. Byakuya ne montra pas son trouble. Il ne s'était pas encore bien habitué à ce qu'on l'appelle ainsi. _

_Il avait été nommé capitaine deux jours auparavant, en même temps que Ichimaru Gin. Le clan Kuchiki était fier d'avoir un capitaine dans leur famille ! Byakuya se moquait de la fierté de sa famille, ce qui comptait pour lui c'était la sienne. Porter le manteau blanc de capitaine était un honneur pour lui et il ne comptait pas se décevoir. Il eut, le lendemain de sa nomination, une mission dans le monde terrestre. Cette mission réussie eut pour conséquence le respect de ses hommes qui au départ étaient hostiles à l'arrivée d'un capitaine si jeune. En effet, Byakuya était sûrement le plus jeune capitaine actuel avec Ichimaru Gin. _

_Byakuya se rendait dans son bureau pour remplir des papiers. Et oui, la vie de capitaine n'était pas faite que de prestigieux combats…_

_

* * *

  
_

« Alors tu étais réellement amoureux de moi ? »_ Demanda Kyoraku Shunsui._

_Ukitake regarda son meilleur ami d'un air agacé._

« Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix en parler ? C'est du passé, » _trancha l'homme aux cheveux blancs._

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne me l'avais jamais dit. Je suis ton ami non ? »_ Questionna Kyoraku._

« C'est justement pour cela que je n'ai rien dit. Je ne souhaitais pas perdre mon ami en plus d'une déception amoureuse, »_ répondit Ukitake._

« C'est parce que je suis ton ami que je ne t'aurais pas rejeté. Peut-être même le contraire, »_ avoua le capitaine de la huitième division. _

_Ukitake le regarda avec des yeux ronds tandis que Shunsui se mit à rire doucement._

« Après tout, je n'ai jamais tenté avec un homme, »_ ajouta l'homme pour plaisanter. Même si au fond de lui, il se demandait si cela aurait été plaisant. Il avait toujours couru derrière les filles mais ne s'était jamais posé la question sur ce que cela pourrait être avec un homme. Il fut pensif un instant mais Ukitake le ramena vite à la réalité._

« Arrête de raconter des bêtises… »_ Le réprimanda-t-il doucement avant de se mettre à rire. _« L'homosexualité ne se tente pas. Soit on le sait, soit on le découvre, mais pas besoin d'essayer je pense, »_ ajouta-t-il en voyant son ami inquiet. _

« Tu as sûrement raison. Tu es mieux placé que moi pour en parler. Mais tu trouves cela normal que je ne sois jamais satisfait de mes relations ? Je change toujours de petites amies… »_ Demanda Shunsui._

« Si tu n'es pas avec tes petites amies par amour, c'est normal que tu sois frustré. Quand tu tomberas vraiment amoureux, quand la sexualité t'importera peu et quand tu apprécieras le fait de passer du temps avec elle comme si c'était le plus merveilleux des cadeaux, la satisfaction sera là et tu ne te poseras plus de questions… » _Expliqua Ukitake._

« Un peu comme Nanao-chan ? Tu crois que je suis amoureux d'elle ? » _S'étonna Shunsui. Il avait souvent pensé que s'il insistait autant avec elle, c'était parce que c'était la seule à lui résister. Mais en y réfléchissant, il aimait tous les petits moments passés avec elle. Il aimait quand elle le réprimandait et prenait cet air fâché car il savait qu'elle faisait attention à lui et qu'elle le remarquait. Il lui montrait quelques petites attentions parfois en déposant une petite fleur sur la pile de dossiers chaque matin… Mais elle était insensible à lui, toujours froide et agacée. L'homme soupira et se tourna vers son ami, espérant qu'il réponde à sa question de façon claire._

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Écoute ton cœur et tu sauras. »

_Kyoraku resta songeur un moment puis laissa ses lèvres dessiner un vague sourire en pensant à Nanao. Un jour il réussira à la séduire, il réussira_ _à lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seulement le type fainéant et coureur de jupon qu'il laissait paraître. Peu importait le temps que ça prendrait mais elle le saurait…_

_

* * *

  
_

Traduction:

_**Senbonzakura**_** Kageyoshi : ombres violentes de milliers de pétales de cerisiers.**


	12. Chapitre 11: Présent et avenir?

_Le clan Maudit ou l'histoire de Byakuya Kuchiki_

**Auteur : **Black Vision

**Beta-lectrice : **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient**. **Okami-san est issue de mon imagination.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Présent et avenir ?**

**« Ce qui s'est passé ensuite, vous le savez Rukia. Votre frère vous a trouvée et vous a adoptée dans la famille Kuchiki, »** dit la vieille femme.

**« Franchement, je pensais que la vie du capitaine Kuchiki devait être facile. Pour moi quand on est noble, on a ce que l'on veut. Mais finalement je me dis que ma vie au Rukongai a peut-être été plus facile que la sienne, car dans la misère une chose m'a rendu heureux : le fait d'avoir des amis sur lesquels compter. Mon capitaine n'a pu faire confiance à personne, »** déclara Renji.

**« Yoruichi … » **Commença Ichigo.

**« …a fui avec Urahara, »** finit Renji durement. Ichigo ne put qu'acquiescer.

**« Byakuya-sama a peur de souffrir de nouveau. Il ne veut pas s'attacher, ni qu'on s'attache à lui. Sa carapace est sa défense contre les sentiments. Je le connais depuis sa naissance, j'ai donc vu son évolution. C'est comme ça que deviennent tous les nobles. Beaucoup pensent que c'est par prétention. Oui, c'est vrai que les nobles sont prétentieux, mais ils se comportent ainsi pour cacher qu'ils ne possèdent pas certaines choses qui ne s'achètent pas, »** dit la vieille femme.

**« Il n'a jamais vraiment essayé non plus. Il aurait pu tisser des liens avec Rukia, mais au lieu de ça il l'a ignoré pendant des années. Il a même été prêt à la tuer… »** Remarqua Ichigo.

**« Nii-sama m'a tout expliqué Ichigo, et je ne peux rien lui reprocher. Je pense que s'il a été froid avec moi, c'était pour ne pas que je m'attache à lui comme ma sœur l'avait fait avant moi, » **répondit Rukia en regardant Okami-san qui approuva.

**« Il a peur de briser sa coquille qui le maintient isolé de tous. Vous ne devriez pas savoir tout cela jeunes gens. Byakuya-sama serait très en colère s'il savait… » **Commença-t-elle.

**« Si je savais quoi ? » **Demanda une voix froide.

Tous se tournèrent vers Byakuya qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Je pourrais avoir plein de raisons d'être en colère. D'abord, mon vice capitaine n'est pas à son poste. Ensuite, un étranger est dans ma demeure sans mon autorisation. Enfin, vous sortez de vieilles photos de famille pour les commenter. Si tu souhaitais savoir des choses sur nos ancêtres, il fallait me demander Rukia… »** Déclara-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Les trois shinigamis et la vieille servante furent soulagés de voir que Byakuya n'avait pas compris qu'ils parlaient en fait de lui. Rukia elle, nota avec étonnement qu'il avait dit « nos ancêtres », comme si elle était biologiquement membre de la famille.

**« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, Nii-sama, »** mentit-elle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Byakuya ne l'écouta pas. Il prit entre ses mains la première photographie visible. Il s'agissait d'un portrait de famille où se trouvaient ses parents et son frère, en plus de lui. Il la fixa un instant et la jeta brutalement dans le carton.

**« Rangez cela immédiatement, »**ordonna-t-il froidement en désignant le carton. **« Renji, retourne à la division, »** ajouta-t-il. Il quitta ensuite la pièce sans accorder le moindre regard aux personnes présentes, ni même se soucier si Renji le suivait. Okami-san se doutait que la vue de cette photo avait réveillé dans son cœur une plaie pas totalement cicatrisée…

* * *

**« Rahhh, Jûshiro ! Tu tiens vraiment à déplacer cette armoire ?! »** Demanda Kyoraku essoufflé.

**« Oui, un dossier important s'est glissé en dessous… »**Se plaignit l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Il repensa au courant d'air qui avait fait voler toutes les feuilles dans la pièce...

**« Voilà, »** déclara Kyoraku en déplaçant la lourde armoire plus loin.

**« Merci. Je n'y serais pas arrivé tout seul, »** admit Ukitake. Shunsui ramassa le fameux dossier ainsi qu'une enveloppe. Il posa le tout sur la table avant de suggérer la remise en place de l'armoire. Les deux shinigamis replacèrent l'armoire contre le mur, à la même place qu'auparavant.

Kyoraku quitta ensuite son ami, craignant une nouvelle crise de Nanao, qu'il avait laissée avec les dossiers de la division.

Resté seul, Ukitake se saisit de son dossier. Il remarqua une étrange enveloppe blanche qui semblait usée, et dont la face était marquée d'une fine écriture : 'Capitaine Ukitake.' Oui, cette lettre était bien pour lui. Mais il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vue sur son bureau.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe avec délicatesse, comme s'il craignait de froisser le papier qu'il déplia. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il se mit à pâlir légèrement, comme s'il venait de faire une découverte macabre. En fait, c'était plutôt de la surprise et de l'incompréhension. Il relut la lettre une seconde fois, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_**Cher Capitaine,**_

_**Vous me trouverez sûrement stupide, et ce serait fondé, seulement je voulais vous écrire les choses que je ne peux vous dire à haute voix. Ne vous moquez pas, ne me blâmez pas. Je me souviens que vous m'avez un jour demandé ce que je souhaitais. A cette époque, j'étais indécis, mais aujourd'hui je sais ce que je veux : être avec vous. Je dois me marier, vous le savez, et vous pensez sûrement que ma place n'est pas avec vous. Pourtant, je ne me suis jamais aussi bien senti qu'à vos côtés. Je suis prêt à céder mon rang de chef de clan, tout comme je suis prêt à renier ma famille si vous me le demandez. Il suffit seulement que vous me disiez si vous souhaitez que je reste à vos côtés. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne pouvais pas vous dire ces choses à voix haute. Je n'ai jamais su ouvrir mon cœur, mais aujourd'hui, je tente de vous en donner sa clé, acceptez-la si vous tenez à moi. **_

_**Kuchiki Byakuya**_

Le capitaine Ukitake replia doucement le papier, sans le froisser. Il sentit alors les larmes couler sur ses joues, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Alors Byakuya l'aimait sincèrement, il était prêt à tout quitter pour lui, et au lieu de lui rendre son affection, il l'avait éloigné à contrecœur !

Ukitake imagina ce qu'avait pu ressentir le jeune noble et pleura silencieusement de plus belle. Il s'était sûrement senti rejeté, délaissé…Ukitake pensait avoir fait pour le mieux pour Byakuya, mettant de côté ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme, mais finalement, ce n'était pas bénéfique. Il l'avait fait souffrir, même s'il ne l'avait jamais montré.

Pendant toutes ces années, Ukitake aussi avait souffert d'aimer Byakuya alors que ce dernier s'était brusquement éloigné de lui. Maintenant il savait pourquoi, et il s'en voulait. Sa première idée fut d'aller voir Byakuya mais pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il l'aimait encore ? Qu'il n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer, même s'il l'avait changé de division ? Le capitaine de la treizième division se doutait que Byakuya le recevrait avec froideur…

Ukitake se prit la tête entre les mains, se demandant quoi faire…

* * *

Ise Nanao observa la jolie fleur rose sur la pile de dossiers. Elle réprima un sourire et glissa la petite fleur dans son kimono. Son capitaine était attentionné envers elle, mais elle pensait avec regret qu'il devait être comme ça avec toutes les femmes. Elle soupira en regardant la pile, tandis que le capitaine Kyoraku entrait dans la pièce.

**« Déjà là Nanao-chan ! Tu es bien matinale ! »** Remarqua le Shinigami.

La jeune femme trouva la remarque absurde, car il s'était forcément rendu à son bureau avant elle puisqu'il lui avait déposé une fleur, comme chaque matin. Shunsui remarqua justement que cette fleur n'était plus là, et pensa avec amertume qu'elle l'avait sûrement jetée.

**« Nous devrions nous mettre au travail maintenant, » **suggéra-t-elle.

**« Oui, »** répondit-il avec une lassitude que la jeune Nanao ne lui connaissait pas. Elle se fut sur le point de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais finalement se tût. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre ! C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son capitaine travailler rapidement sans broncher.

D'ailleurs, ils réussirent à terminer le travail en avance. Kyoraku s'étira alors mais par mégarde, il renversa le pot d'encre en direction de Nanao. La jeune femme se redressa brusquement, surprise par le liquide froid sur son bras. Le capitaine s'excusa mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle sortit un mouchoir de son kimono pour s'essuyer, sans remarquer que la petite fleur s'était échappée de son vêtement.

Le capitaine se mit à sourire légèrement, prenant la fleur entre ses doigts. Quand la jeune femme se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait, elle se mit à rougir comme si elle s'était fait surprendre à faire une bêtise.

**« Je pensais que tu les jetais à chaque fois, »** avoua le capitaine d'un ton triste.

**« Non ! Je les ai toutes gardées et heu…je... heu… »** Balbutia la jeune femme, soudainement consciente qu'elle en avait trop dit.

**« Tu es très jolie quand tu es embarrassée, »** susurra le Capitaine qui avait approché son visage du sien. Il s'attendait à une riposte mais apparemment, elle était trop surprise et semblait ne rien pouvoir répondre. Instinctivement, il caressa le visage de la jeune femme qui se laissa faire, fascinée par l'expression du visage de son capitaine.

Il n'avait pas la même attitude que d'habitude. D'ordinaire, il semblait dragueur et un peu maladroit, mais là il paraissait romantique et tendre. Ce fut donc sans hésitation qu'elle le laissa approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Ils échangèrent alors un baiser doux et caressant…

* * *

Byakuya était toujours matinal. Il ne prenait jamais le temps de se prélasser dans son lit tiède, qui le glaçait pourtant. Il s'était accommodé de sa solitude, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser avec regret à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il n'avait pas été seul.

Mais rapidement il renonça à ce genre de pensée mélancolique. Il était seul et rien ne changerait cela. Cependant ce matin, quelqu'un le sortit de sa monotonie habituelle : Le capitaine Ukitake demandait à le voir.

Byakuya fut étonné, pourquoi viendrait-il chez lui ? Pensant d'abord à le congédier, il changea d'avis en se disant qu'il avait le temps. Il le reçut donc dans une petite pièce qui ressemblait à un bureau.

Ils étaient assis face à face, par terre, sur des coussins prévus pour reposer leurs jambes pliées. Le silence demeura pendant plusieurs minutes mais Byakuya le rompit finalement, allant droit au but.

**« Quel est l'objet de votre visite, capitaine Ukitake ? »** Demanda Byakuya d'un ton froid, mettant une certaine distance entre eux.

Ce ton eut pour effet de faire douter Ukitake. Devait-il partir ? Non. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de tendre la lettre à Byakuya. Ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de lire, il savait ce que c'était et ce qu'elle contenait. Il haussa simplement les épaules et lança un regard glacial à Ukitake.

« **Et alors ? Vous êtes venu pour ressasser les vieux souvenirs sans importances ? Ou bien alors vous vous délectez d'avoir la preuve de mes erreurs de jeunesse ? »** Cracha Byakuya méchamment.

Ukitake ne reconnaissait pas ce ton. Byakuya était froid, antipathique…mais jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'une méchanceté si apparente. En réalité, Byakuya était paniqué. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et préférait appliquer la seule défense qu'il connaissait. Mais Ukitake n'était pas dupe, la réaction de son ancien vice-capitaine était trop impulsive pour être sincère.

« **Pourquoi réagis-tu avec tant de hargne sur ce sujet, s'il est si peu important ? »** Répliqua Ukitake d'un air amusé. Il savait que Byakuya pouvait en dire beaucoup sous le coup de la colère, et c'était ce qu'il recherchait justement.

**« Si ce qui t'ennuie est le fait que j'ai une preuve de tes erreurs, ne t'en fais plus pour ça, »** ajouta-t-il en prenant le papier des mains de Byakuya, avant de le déchirer lentement.

Ce geste fut douloureux pour Byakuya, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il fixa les morceaux de papier éparpillés sur le sol avant de relever les yeux vers Ukitake. Où était passé l'homme gentil qui se préoccupait toujours de ne blesser personne ? Pourquoi avait-il en face de lui un homme mesquin qui venait lui rappeler la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie ?

Le visage de Byakuya était impassible, pourtant ses yeux revenaient inévitablement sur le papier froissé et déchiré. Il se souvenait avec exactitude ce qu'il avait ressenti en l'écrivant, un mélange de crainte et d'excitation…mais aussi d'amour. C'était douloureux.

**« Je vais répéter ma question. Que fais-tu ici ? »** Répéta Byakuya en oubliant toute forme de politesse.

**« Je suis venu m'excuser, »** avoua Ukitake.

Byakuya le regarda intensément, cherchant à trouver la moindre faille, à voir s'il mentait.

**« T'excuser de quoi ? D'avoir trahi ma confiance ? Ou de ne pas avoir été franc avec moi ? Ou peut-être de m'avoir ignoré alors que tu savais ce que je ressentais ? Pardonne-moi, mais ça fait tellement de choses que je n'arrive pas à savoir de quoi tu veux te faire pardonner exactement, »** ironisa Byakuya.

Ukitake soupira. Il savait bien que cela se passerait ainsi. Il hocha la tête.

**« Pardonne-moi Byakuya. Je ne me doutais pas que ce que tu ressentais était si fort jusqu'à ce que je découvre cette lettre, c'est-à-dire ce matin,»** déclara Ukitake. **« J'ai décidé d'arrêter de la lire et de venir te voir directement pour tenter de réparer mes erreurs. Je pensais faire le meilleur pour toi, je pensais que t'éloigner de moi était la meilleure solution pour ne pas que tu souffres, mais j'ai eu tort. Donne-moi une chance de me racheter, »** ajouta-t-il la voix tremblante.

Byakuya le regarda un instant et se leva. Il resta un instant debout à le fixer, puisse dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna cependant avant de sortir.

**« C'est trop tard. Je ne tiens pas à rouvrir les blessures qui ont mis tant de temps à se refermer, »** déclara Byakuya avant de s'en aller rapidement. Le froissement de sa veste de capitaine fit frissonner Ukitake, comme si un courant froid avait envahi la pièce.

Le capitaine de la treizième division resta un moment assis, à réfléchir aux événements. Il observa les morceaux de papiers déchirés et regretta son geste car à présent, il n'avait aucun souvenir de Byakuya auquel se raccrocher. Dans un ultime geste d'espoir, il réunit tous les morceaux dont chacun se mit à lui rappeler un souvenir précis. Les larmes inondèrent les joues d'Ukitake qui les balaya d'un geste rageur.

De son côté, Byakuya se fit violence pour ne pas faire demi-tour. Il ne devait pas… Sa fierté ne lui permettait pas de retourner dans la pièce. Il se dirigea donc vers ses appartements, ordonnant à ses domestiques de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte. Il avait besoin de rester seul, il avait besoin d'oublier cet amour qui s'était soudainement réveillé…

* * *

**Une semaine après**

Byakuya était devant la porte du bureau d'Ukitake. Il cachait son énergie spirituelle depuis qu'il avait quitté sa division, ne souhaitant pas qu'on sache où il se dirigeait. Il se trouvait stupide d'agir ainsi, comme s'il se reprochait quelque chose. Pourtant il ne faisait rien de mal alors pourquoi hésitait-il à frapper à la porte ? Byakuya soupira rageusement avant de faire volte-face. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il se retrouverait face à Rukia qui eut l'air étonné.

**« Nii-sama ? »** Questionna-t-elle. **« Si vous cherchez le capitaine Ukitake, il n'est pas ici, »** déclara-t-elle. **« Vous voulez que je lui laisse un message de votre part ? »** Proposa-t-elle.

**« Non,»** dit-il simplement avant de partir, le cœur lourd.

Rukia regarda son frère partir en se demandant pourquoi il venait ici, et surtout, pourquoi il cachait son énergie spirituelle…

* * *

**Le soir même**

Byakuya enleva soigneusement son Kenseikaan en prenant soin de ne pas tirer sur ses cheveux. Il était particulièrement fatigué et souhaitait se coucher rapidement. Il enfila son vêtement de nuit qui était un haut de kimono blanc légèrement transparent qu'il laissait négligemment entrouvert associé à un hakama(1) de la même couleur. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son futon. Un bruit le stoppa net. Il se tourna vivement vers le balcon d'où venait ce bruit qui ressemblait presque à une toux. Byakuya fronça les sourcils et sortit sur le balcon pour regarder au loin dehors. Peut-être que c'était seulement Rukia qui se promenait dans le jardin de la résidence ?

Cependant, personne n'était dehors à cette heure-ci car il faisait froid. Le jeune noble appuya ses bras sur la rambarde et observa le ciel étoilé. Il en oubliait le bruit et son inquiétude. Ce fut une erreur car une silhouette s'était introduite dans sa chambre…

Après quelques minutes, le froid décida Byakuya à rentrer. Il ne s'attendait pas à être accueilli…

**« Bonsoir Byakuya, »** déclara l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Byakuya fut trop surpris pour répondre immédiatement. Il se contenta de fermer la fenêtre comme si de rien n'était.

**« Que faites-vous ici ? »** Demanda Byakuya méfiant.

**«** **Je voulais te voir mais les gardes ne m'ont pas laissé entrer, »** répondit Ukitake d'un air ennuyé.

**« Logique, vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? »** dit Byakuya agacé.

**« Oui, une chance que tu ne sois pas encore couché, »** plaisanta le shinigami.

Byakuya resta stoïque, ne sachant pas s'il devait être embarrassé d'être aussi peu vêtu devant Ukitake ou en colère par cette intrusion. Jûshiro reprit un air sérieux.

**« Rukia m'a dit que tu étais venu à la division ce matin. Voulais-tu me dire quelque chose de particulier ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« Maintenant vous vous déplacez spécialement pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu vous voir dans la journée ? »** Lança Byakuya pour détourner la question.

**« Non, seulement ceux qui cachent leur énergie spirituelle pour venir, »** répliqua l'homme en souriant.

Byakuya maudit intérieurement Rukia pour avoir dit à son capitaine qu'il était passé.

**« Ça n'a aucune importance, »** déclara Byakuya sur la défensive. Il pensait que cette réponse inciterait Ukitake à partir, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. Au contraire, il se contenta de soupirer.

**« Que voulais-tu me dire ? »** Insista Ukitake.

**« Partez s'il vous plait, »** dit Byakuya d'une voix glaciale. Le jeune homme ne savait plus comment agir. Le matin même il voulait lui parler, mais cette nuit cela lui paraissait impossible. Il avait l'impression de perdre toute fierté.

**« Byakuya… »** Commença Ukitake. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas à son nom. Suivant son instinct, Jûshiro se dirigea vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Byakuya. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais il ne le repoussa pas, ce qui laissa le temps à Ukitake d'approfondir le baiser. Byakuya commença à fermer les yeux, emporté par la chaleur qui l'envahissait. Mais sa raison reprit le contrôle et il plaça ses mains sur le visage d'Ukitake pour le repousser.

**« Arrêtez… »** Murmura Byakuya sentant qu'il allait céder. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa Ukitake. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit que ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient jamais changé, il les avait juste enfouis au plus profond de lui. Les lèvres du shinigami aux cheveux blancs étaient légèrement entrouvertes, sa respiration était saccadée. Sans réfléchir, Byakuya s'empara de ses lèvres et y goûta une nouvelle fois. Ukitake passa sa main dans les cheveux de Byakuya jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il caressa. Il détacha ensuite ses lèvres de celles du noble pour s'attarder dans son cou, arrachant un gémissement au jeune homme.

**« Je ne peux pas, »** souffla Byakuya en posant ses mains sur le torse d'Ukitake pour l'éloigner. Jûshiro se recula, les joues rosies par le désir.

**« Pourtant tu en as envie, »** dit Ukitake en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Physiquement oui, »** admit Byakuya. **« Mais mentalement, je ne suis pas prêt à recommencer… C'est trop tard Jûshiro, »** ajouta Byakuya.

Ukitake fut surpris que le jeune homme l'appelle par son prénom, cela lui fit presque mal. Cela lui donnait l'impression que Byakuya était à la fois proche et distant de lui.

**« Toutes ces années, je me suis fait une raison. La colère que j'éprouvais me permettait de ne pas vous aimer. Je ne veux plus vous aimer mais je n'ai plus cette colère, seulement cette peur. Vous m'avez trahi, vous m'avez éloigné de ce qui me rendait heureux… »** Lança Byakuya froidement et douloureusement.

**« Mais je ne savais pas ce que tu éprouvais… »** Répondit Ukitake pour se justifier.

**« Je ne savais pas non plus ce que vous ressentiez, mais j'ai pris le risque de vous l'avouer. J'étais prêt à tout pour vous. Je ne pourrai plus vous faire confiance. Partez maintenant, »** ordonna finalement Byakuya.

**« Laisse-moi au moins une chance de récupérer ta confiance. Je te prouverai que je ne te ferai plus souffrir, »** dit Ukitake en posant une main sur la joue de Byakuya.

Le jeune homme ne recula pas. Il se contenta de regarder Ukitake. En ne bougeant pas, il lui donnait l'accord implicite de tenter de regagner sa confiance, même s'il savait qu'il faudrait sûrement du temps, beaucoup de temps car Byakuya avait fermé son cœur depuis bien longtemps. Mais Ukitake était déterminé. Il retrouverait la clé que lui avait donné Byakuya et qu'il avait perdue. Ainsi, il parviendrait à ouvrir à nouveau le cœur du jeune noble. Ce dernier espérait au fond de lui que le shinigami y parviendrait et qu'il pourrait l'aimer comme il l'avait fait auparavant…

* * *

(1)Hakama : pantalon large.

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! A bientôt!**


End file.
